


Tempted by a Saiyan

by Guysajer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adult Themes, Alternate Universe, F/M, Lemon, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guysajer/pseuds/Guysajer
Summary: A/U: Chi-Chi is happily married on Earth for two years with her husband, things aren't perfect but she enjoys her life until a pair of alien visitors come to her planet. Two powerful warriors who came for business but one is captivated by her. Can she remain a loyal and faithful wife or will the temptation and pursuit of her saiyan admirer prove too much?





	1. Chapter 1

“Aw come on babe, trust me it’ll be great. I mean it’s not everyday we get to meet some aliens, and from what we’ve been told they’re also really amazing fighters.” The spikey haired human warrior brought his arm around his wife. Wearing his orange training gear from his old mentor Master Roshi, he was eager to meet up with his friends when they finally got to meet some real aliens. He felt like a kid but how could he not! There were aliens coming to Earth!

 

His wife let out a sigh, a still young Chi-Chi with the recent end to the 23rd world tournament where she and her husband’s friends had put on one hell of a show for fighting had ended up in relationship then getting married.

 

Her husband was the former bandit slash man who had tried to steal her heart when she was younger on a quest looking for the Bansho fan. They had dated for a few years before the tournament and Yamcha proposed to her shortly afterwards.

 

So it felt right, they had a good life together in the city. Yamcha pursuing a stable baseball career while the two of them settled into things.

 

“Alright, we can go but I just feel it's the safest thing for us to be doing. I mean what if this is some kind of trap, or worse that these so called aliens are some kind of evil parasite emplanting creatures that rip out from our stomachs.”  _ Okay that last one was a bit far, but you just don’t know these days.  _ Thinking back to Kami and the whole ordeal that existed as a result of Piccolo and subduing him thanks to Master Roshi.

 

She’d had enough trouble with all of that, she didn’t want to be dealing with anything else. The notion of alien warriors just reminded her of that.

 

“Aw it’ll be fine Chi-Chi, there’s only two of them and with how strong we’ve gotten i’m sure it’ll be no problem if anything happens.” He kissed her on the cheek as she released and sigh of defeat. “Yeah that’s the girl I married, ready to take on a new fun adventure.”

 

“Well I do expect you to be on your best behavior, and if one of those alien’s is a woman you’d better keep your hands to yourself!” She scolded him to which Yamcha paled quickly and looked away.

  
“Th-that was just a one time thing Chi-Chi I swear,” Yamcha couldn’t look her in the face after that. It was still a sore spot in their relationship, granted they weren’t officially married yet when it happened, but still he could’ve done better given the circumstances. Looking at things though now she didn’t have to remind him of that fact.

 

He had a groupie, he had some drinks, and he was a young guy was it so unexpected that he wouldn’t have had a lay with her in the sheets. He didn’t have a ring yet, nor did Chi-Chi when it occurred, he didn’t understand why it was such a big deal.

 

“Hmph, I suppose the next time it’ll be a lapse in judgment.” She sighed in frustration as she went get herself ready to meet a group of alien warriors. Who imagined this was going to be her day?

 

“Hey, Chi-Chi make sure to wear your training gear, they want to spar with us tonight.” Yamcha called to her as she disappeared into the bedroom.

 

A groan escaped from the back, “I swear this is like the only thing you men think about! Can there not be any type of evening where,” Yamcha just droned out his wife not wanting to hear her complain about everything right now. They were seriously going to meet aliens and she was having a fit over it! I mean really what was the worst thing that could happen?

 

[***]

 

The cold sleep chamber released it’s pressure as two saiyan warriors were slowly being dragged out from their interred sleep. The flickering of monitors and the whirring of sounds slowly agitating the saiyans sense of hearing and forcing them to another level greater alertness. The stiffness of their muscles remaining locked in frozen stasis causing a heavy grunt.

 

Soon a pair of black eyes slowly began to blink and the crust of sleep fell from the corners of his eyes. They weren’t privy to luxuries while on the job, the bare necessities of comfort as the saiyan heard his back and neck pop and crack multiple times. 

 

One had a long mane of black spikes that rolled from his forehead all the way down to his back. The taller of the two, his orange and blue armor provided by their emperor Frieza was thick and bulky, a later model that allowed for a slight increase in protection at the cost of mobility. A green scouter covered his left eye, the electronic device analyzing the terrain and environment noting no danger, though if there was they would welcome it. They were currently in an grassy outcropping outside of North City, the they did not know the later part of that as there sparsely human’s for miles of the impact site.

 

The other saiyan had a thick mishmash of spikes that followed no pattern or reason. It was a spot on match of his father’s hairstyle and much like his father he wore the same armor of his father. A large plate covering a shoulder along with a short breastplate. Covering the his major vitals in his chest. 

Black spandex and red tipped boots on his feet.

  
“These pods suck,” A voice grumbled a saiyan pulled himself free from the confines of his small metal orb. 

  
“They’re terrible Raditz, god’s how would this all go if we had the crap when pops was alive.” 

 

“I hear that Kakarot,” Raditz chuckled as he stood upright and swung his legs out to remove that cold stiffness. “Now where the hell are our logs and supposed to meet this human for our business?” 

 

Kakarot snorted, “That wasn’t my job you lazy bastard. I was supposed to bring the money and the tech, you’re job was to be the liaison.” Once again his good for nothing brother was trying to make him do the job the prince had sent them to do. 

 

“You sound far too much like our old man Kakarot, I’d swear you were his clone were it not for the lack of strength.” Raditz mocked earning a snarl from his younger brother.   
  
“Perhaps you’d like to fight over that insult,  _ big  _ brother?” Kakarot’s tail lashed out behind him as Raditz grinned.

 

Dropping his hands out to the side in a fighting pose the older brother’s face formed a mocking grin. “I’d like to see you  _ fight,  _ i’ve seen what you call combat and i’m not impressed.” 

 

Kakarot screamed in a rage and shot forwards towards his brother, no insult however slight would be given leniency. 

 

Even if it was his own blood.

  
As the group of humans who had detected the arrival of the alien’s were on a large yellow capsule corp ship flying out to meet them, the group consisting of Master Roshi, Tien and Chaotzu, Krillin, and the married couple of Chi-Chi and Yamcha with Bulma Brief’s flying at the helm of the ship. 

 

“Man this is still crazy, I mean think about it, we’re going to have two live aliens on our planet and they’re here to exchange money and technology for our own! It’ll be incredible for us over at capsule corp. This deal could make us the cornerstone of future markets, alien tech…. Oh I just can’t wait to get my hands on it!” Bulma gushed, absolutely giddy with delight, her technology and scientific drive was second to none on Earth. The all nighters she had already spent in preparation for getting her hands on this was astounding, a new lab, a new-new EVERYTHING! 

  
It was like the thanksgiving of technology in her mind, ready to be devoured by her mind and transformed into something greater.

 

“Jeez Bulma, you act like this is the only reason we're going with you, I mean they are alien space fighters.” Krillin sighed sitting in the co-pilot seat. “Couldn’t you think that they might come here with not so noble intentions?”

 

Bulma hmphed, “I’ll have you know that communication came from their  _ Prince,  _ I talked with an alien prince who said he was sending two of his subordinates to come and exchange for our worthwhile tech. He promised that if we had anything really good, he’d come here personally and we’d hammer out some more deals.”

 

“And i’ll bet you agreed on the spot?” Yamcha said looking over at his old ex-girlfriend. 

 

“If you heard how rugged his voice sounded, of course I did. If this prince is cute you bet your ass I’ll have him over for dinner.” Bulma said arrogantly, basking in her feminine beauty as if it were just one of many things she’d like to flaunt to this mysterious prince.

 

“If I may, do we even know who these aliens are? How are we supposed to even know what they look like or what we’re even looking for?” Tien added dryly, “Did you guys get a description or a photo. What if they look like regular humans?”

 

“Well that’ll be boring.” Bulma said with some disappointment, she’d hope that they would be some buff long haired hunks from another galaxy. The tall dark and handsome bad boy she’d always fantasized about. 

 

Chi-Chi kept her thoughts to herself as she could only hope they were normal, not some giant ten foot spiked cyclops with jaws of ragged teeth, not that her imagination hadn’t given her plenty of thoughts on what kind of horrible monsters could be existing out there. Piccolo and his henchmen were already one too many in her mind and he hadn’t been that pleasing on the eyes at all.

 

“I just hope they will be civilized and not-!” The entire ship was quickly rocked by a shockwave and every single person save Bulma jumped to their feet in the ship as their minds felt that massive power spike that reverberate in all of their cores.

 

All of them looked dead ahead and saw two men in the air, both with black hair, their arms locked together. One had hair that fell around his ankles and the other with a mess of spikes. Their aura’s were sparking off of each other.

 

“You’re kidding right-?” Krillin said his jaw hanging open as he could feel the sheer power from these guys. They were so much stronger than any of them. 

 

“That has to be them Tien!” Chaotzu pointed out the obvious.

 

“I’ll say those boy’s have some real power, reminds me of myself in my prime!” Roshi commented wiping the side of his head free from sweat. 

 

Kakarot swept his arm back and slammed his fist into Raditz cheek sending him down towards the ground. His eyes focused, and his war cry coming he pursued after him, his fist pulled all the way back only to be met with his brother’s smirking gaze.

 

“You’re too aggressive!” He mocked before slamming two golden orbs from his palms that flared up into Kakarot’s face. Raditz threw his brother downwards towards the ground as he banked and rolled upwards into the air.

 

Kakarot hit the ground, the black wisps of smoke clearing from his face, tearing up chunks of grass with his hands he pushed himself back up. Looking towards his brother with a focused anger.  “You’re too weak!” 

 

Raditz snickered wiping his brow as he floated above his kin. “I’m taking it easy little brother.” He snorted a taunting grin on his face all but making Kakarot tear upwards into the air. Unleashing a volley of ki downwards forcing the other saiyan to charge through it.

 

Several made contact but Kakarot was not deterred as he batted several away and made his way through the barrage. Throwing his arm upwards cand catching his brother with a harsh uppercut knocking his brother backwards and causing his body to flip. He pursued hit him several more times in the stomach until his brother caught his flank with a boot knocking him away.

 

Both glared at the other, Raditz throwing up his hands to light up with golden ki as Kakarot pulled one hand behind his back and the other aimed forwards. Their ki sparking around their hands as they focused their next attack. 

 

“I hope you’re ready to be a stain on the ground brother.” Raditz mocked two glowing orbs sparking together.

 

Kakarot growled, “I will make you lick my boots after this  _ brother!”  _ A blue orb pulsed in his hand.

 

“Keep your eye on the birdie!” Raditz roared firing both hands forwards, the twin orbs becoming spiraling beams towards his brother.

 

“Enough talk-!” Kakarot screamed his own attack blasting forwards, the blue orb firing on a straight course towards Raditz.

 

The Z-fighters in the ship watched in muted horror as both attacks were launched, the two yellow orbs firing past the orb which slipped between both leaving both of the alien fighters exposed to the full brunt of the others attack who made no effort to dodge it.

 

“This is insane-!” Tien shouted just before the explosions that created another massive shockwave nearly sending all of those inside spiraling towards the ground were it not for Bulma’s quick reaction.

 

Swinging the plane into a dive, she kept the energy and transferred it back into inertia and banked the yellow cargo plane into a high climb, leveling back out to see both of the alien’s bodys falling towards the ground.

 

“Oh no-!” Bulma cried out as everyone else watched in short succession one body hit the ground and then the other. Turning the engines vertical the plane quickly dropped towards the impact site. “What the hell happened? Did someone attack them, or what is going on!?” Bulma shouted, imagining her future science and technology business dropping faster than the plane. 

Chi-Chi didn’t say anything as they finally touched down and the back door ramp fell open and all those in the capsule ship left and ran towards the two aliens.

 

They neared quickly but as they did the sound of high boisterous laughter filled the air, though it wasn’t just one saiyan. 

 

Both of them were laughing hysterically.  “Eh guys did I miss something?” Krillin asked aloud, finding no answers or clues on anyone else as both of the saiyans in front of him sat up from the ground.

 

“You little shit, you didn’t even aim for my attack!”

  
“Pfft if you aren’t going to cover your middle why would I even bother you moron.” 

 

Covered in dirt, scratches, and blood Kakarot and Raditz got to their feet. “Not a bad spar brother. Feels like we got a little rust cleared out,” Raditz swiped off his arm, the blood coming from his injuries was nothing. The minor aches and pains were forgotten with the rush of a good fight. Cracking his neck Raditz released a loud groan as he stretched his legs and back.

 

“Yeah, that wasn’t terrible, too think a few years ago you and I were topping a thousand for our power levels.” Kakarot grinned, the promise of so much more strength from each fight just increased, in a few more years who knew how strong they would be? “One day we’ll have the strength to support Vegeta’s rise and overthrow that bastard.”

 

“Heh, you’re damn right brother!” Both of them punched their knuckles together with a sole fist and gave the other a proud smirk. 

 

The saiyans though realized that they weren’t alone, their heads turning towards the small gathering. “Well look there Brother, Earthlings.” Snickering as his finger tapped his scouter and began to read their fighting power. 

 

“Two hundred, one fifty, one eighty, one twenty, one sixty, one ten, and… four?” Reading off the power levels the saiyan was a little disappointed with their strength, then he noticed the weakest one being a blue haired female. If he had expected some sexy babes with some strength to rival his own. He was going to be left wanting. “Whelp, I can’t see this guy getting used at this rate.” Raditz groaned simultaneously scratching his groin without shame.

 

“Like you’d satisfy a woman.” Kakarot mocked earning a snap at his tail from Raditz own.

 

The group of Z-fighters were a bit confused although not sure of what to say. Bulma decided it was time for someone to be the messenger and promptly kicked Krillin right in the arse and sent him jumping forwards with a yelp and directly into both saiyans vision. 

 

“Come on Krillin tell them why we’re here!” Bulma yelled safely behind the rest, after that crazy display she wasn’t going out there. Who in their right mind would? And besides she was the pretty and smart one, she wasn’t going to be speaking with uncultured aliens first. 

 

Rubbing his ass with his face flushed with embarrassment and a twinge of pain with Bulma’s sneak attack he looked up at the two saiyans just ten feet from him. “Uh… Hi there uhm guys?” He said, the hesitation showing in his voice. “I-I’m guessing that you are the uhm… saiyans?” he could feel the perspiration beginning to form on his face as both of these powerful fighters looked down at him. Their faces unreadable.   _ Oh man i’m so friggen dead! _

 

He watched the one with really long hair walk forwards his hands curled into fists, the size difference became more apparent as the alien was almost another two feet taller than him. The saiyans face dropped to be where he could almost feel the hot breath from his nose. 

 

“N-Na-names Krillin.” He said holding up his hand for a shake. Watching as the man’s head shifted between the hand and his face.

 

Everyone watched, the humans more so as the alien said nothing. The multiple scenarios that had been imagined those gathered were quickly surfacing, along with new and more terrifying ones. 

 

The tension was becoming thick and Krillin wasn’t sure what he should do and his courage was quickly fading until the alien’s arm reached out and grabbed his hand and squeezed. “Hey there baldy.” The pain of the grip outweighed the insult to his non existent hairline. “Name’s Raditz, and this is my brother Kakarot.” He chuckled seeing the obvious pain on the earthling’s face. “You got at least some balls even though they required a woman to make you show them.”

 

Wincing a bit, “Hey, i’ve never met an alien before.” he tried to joke as Raditz burst out laughing. 

 

“Good thing we came here with peaceful intentions then cue ball. Otherwise this would be a different meeting.” Raditz grinned wickedly much to the horror of a few of the humans in attendance. “Come on you weaklings get over here, I don’t have all day.”

 

Sighing, Chi-Chi gathered up her own courage and walked past the rest. Yamcha unable to tell his wife to hang on as she came out front as Kakarot joined his brother. “Name’s Chi-Chi. You said the two of you were brothers?” She asked to which both saiyans nodded. 

 

“That we are…” Raditz giving her an approving once over as Kakarot licked the inside of his teeth.

 

“Chi-Chi huh. That’s a perfect name for a woman like you.” Kakarot held out his palm to her flat. A long black haired female with some fighting power and she didn’t reek of fear like the bald human next to her? Oh he was already interested. She wasn’t the most developed woman he’d ever seen but she looked like a proper saiyan. His tail loosened from behind his back and swished slowly. 

 

“Well, i’m surprised you have manners.” She said expecting a handshake like Krillin with Kakarot but he sayian cupped her fingers and dipped his lips to kiss the top of her hand.  _ Oh my.  _ She thought with a hint of a blush as the saiyan smiled at her. He was fairly handsome for an alien.

 

“For a woman like you, certainly, though I’d like to show a little more than my mann-”

 

“I’m Chi-Chi’s husband, Yamcha.” Another human came and interrupted Kakarot earning a snort from the saiyan.  Chi-Chi sighed, “Yes you are my husband Yamcha, please just let me have a little flattery.” 

  
She never got  _ that  _ antsy when Yamcha’s fans got a little over excited, besides what was he expecting her to do just fall for this alien right here and there? Please she had more will than that, she was a married woman after all.

 

“Is he your mate?” Kakarot said coking his head, unfamiliar with the new term. He ignored Yamcha and looked at the woman called Chi-Chi. 

 

“Well I married him, so if you call a wife a mate I guess.” Chi-Chi said trying to find some sort of common ground with this alien species. 

 

“Where is your mark then?” His eyes scanning around her neckline for the tell tale signs of bite marks until Raditz elbowed him. “Damit Kakarot put your fucking cock down for a minute. This is business!”

 

Chi-Chi scoffed at the crass language and Yamcha gave the saiyan ogling his wife a hard glare.

 

“Well, let’s get this show on the fuckin road, where’s this Bulma at? I’m assuming she sent you since you knew we were saiyans.” Raditz said trying to edge out his brother from the conversation and getting side tracked. They were here on a mission first, and pissing off Vegeta was one of the top three things he didn’t want to do while working. With cutting off his tail and pissing off Frieza being the other two contending thoughts that he wanted nothing to do with.

 

“Uh Yeah, that’s me.” Bulma said approaching the small group ignoring Kakarot who was glaring at Yamcha with an intensity to set him on fire as he put his arm around Chi-Chi who just rolled her eyes. “I’m guessing you are the two Vegeta-”

 

“Prince Vegeta,” Raditz interrupted her. “I’d recommend calling him by that title, unless you’re sleeping with the prince i’d refrain from speaking without his deserved title of our race.” He chuckled, “Many people don’t live long for even slight insults to our prince.”

 

_ Sheesh Ego!  _ Bulma thought in her head, “Well then Prince Vegeta sent you?”

 

“Indeed, Kakarot the case.” He barked at his brother who held up a silver gray box that resembled a briefcase. 

 

“A compound of elastic material, the latest in nano tech software, a universal scouter, and credits in excess of two hundred thousand.” Raditz pointing to each one. A small silver vial, a small piece of electronic equipment no bigger than a pinky, a standard scouter, and a large plastic chip. “Now tell me what exactly do you have to offer? Or are you looking to hire a couple saiyans for some business?”

 

…

 

The saiyans were brought onboard the capsule corp ship. The driving be relegated to Tien and Chaotzu as Bulma needed to have more of a business style meeting with the saiyans who weren’t the least bit impressed with the display of their technology. Their space technology were laughable, they barely had the ability to break lightspeed when they could do at least fifty times that speed with their pods. 

 

The display of strength on the scouters had also left Raditz with a particular bad taste in his mouth, though he didn’t share that this planet called Earth had no real fighters either. So no chance of rounding up some support for his Prince. These so called ‘fighters’ were about as useful to him as an itch on his ass was.

 

However, Bulma had a knack for impressing people and in doing so she showed Raditz her family’s most notable creation. Capsulation technology, the science of compression on demand… That had his attention. Kakarot wasn’t fixated upon that, he was just wanting to fight something.

 

“So what kind of training do you earth dwellers do?” Kakarot asked looking to the beta male, the one called Yamcha. Flexing his large arm purposely to the greater size difference for a true warrior. 

 

“We have been all taught by Master Roshi, he’s helped us develop our fighting power and become as strong as we are now. Then we had Master Korin and then Kami the guardian of Earth.” 

 

Kakarot looked to the old hermit and gave a snarl watching him flinch. “Doesn’t look like much, but I guess when you have a planet that is less than ten times our own world’s gravity I shouldn’t be surprised.”

 

“Ten times gravity?” Krillin asked as Kakarot smirked and nodded.

 

“Yeah, Planet Vegeta was ten times bigger than this small water ball and much harsher. It is why we saiyans became the great fighters that we are today.” Kakarot held up one finger. “That isn’t even including our power to transform into true beasts and do what we do best.”

 

“Which is what?” Chi-Chi asked.

  
“We’re planet purgers. Exterminators, Assassins, and all around damn good shock troops.” Kakarot admitted proudly, to the shock and disgust of the humans.

 

“You guys are basically murders then?” Yamcha said a bit disgusted. 

“We do what were good at, if we didn’t someone else would and besides we at least leave the planet intact and we don’t torture people unlike our lord’s elites who take time savoring the goal of exterminatus for world’s that lose his favor.” He unclipped his chest armor and set it beside him and to the mortification of those inside able to view it revealed a chest covered in scars. “I didn’t get these from fighting either. All of them are from our loving Emperor Frieza and his minions who don’t like us saiyans that much.” 

 

“Pfft, you act like you have a lot, Vegeta has dozens more than you.” Raditz chuckled to the horror of those onboard.

 

“Well that’s why Vegeta’s growth is stunted, you can only have the bone and meat from your muscles begin to fall off there will be consequences.”

 

“He just likes too…” The saiyans broke into conversation that was foreign to those inside. “This is insane, I really can’t believe you were excited for all of this.” Chi-Chi said to Yamcha with a look of irritation. “I mean really, these guys are like Piccolo except for sale!”

 

“I didn’t know babe. I just thought they were fighters, I didn’t realize the whole terror thing about them. It’s not that big of a deal anyway, they’ll be leaving in a week and they will be staying at Capsule Corp. so we won’t even have to deal with them.” Yamcha took her hand gently squeezing it. “I just thought a little change of pace would be good for us, a little of something new you know?”

 

She sighed, “I guess, but I’d really like to start a family you know. I want to have some kids, I want to become a mother and have something truly my own.” She looked to her husband who smiled.

 

“I know Chi-Chi, we’ll keep trying. I promise you’ll be a mom in no time.” He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

 

Chi-Chi didn’t press it further, she looked back to the saiyans, Raditz was currently showing them back off from their box but she caught Kakarot’s head while turned towards the conversation between the rest there was one eye looking directly at her. It was a look she had not seen before.

 

It was as if she was the only thing he was looking at, that single coal black eye unblinking as it stared at her she could feel herself almost getting lost in it. 

 

Then she committed the smallest sin she had as a wife, she blushed. I mean really though he was an decent looking man, and when was the last time her husband hand ever looked at her like that. When she was the only thing in the world? 

 

Even during sex he never held her like she was his world or hell even challenged her. 

 

_ I wonder what it would be like to have a man like that? Oh but who am I kidding I’d never do anything like that. He’s clearly just an overbearing brute, I doubt he’d really know how to handle a woman.  _

But she let herself think for a minute how it would be, to be so utterly dominated by a man like that. To have someone just hold her down and give her everything she needed. But that was just a pointless fantasy, Yamcha was a good man. Not perfect, he had his flaws but he had a bit more charm than just some muscle headed alien.

 

[***]

 

The evening progressed with a little less decorum than was expected as the buffet that was set out for everyone to enjoy was met with a pair of ravenous saiyans who demonstrated that they clearly had black holes in their stomachs with the sheer amount of food they were putting away. 

 

Kakarot slurped up an entire bowl. “Man this is delicious!” His fork grabbing an entire pork chop and brought it to his mouth.

 

“Way better… than… the crap… we get!” Raditz said in between bites. 

 

“Oh my! You two boys are certainly hungry!” Bunny Briefs smiled at the two strange handsome men who offered her their honest thanks and praise. She set about cleaning the table with her servo-bots and hummed happily while Dr. Briefs and Bulma looked over the new tech with rapt interest.

  
“How about a toast brother?” Kakarot asked with a grin to which Raditz nodded. “That’s a damn good idea!” He exclaimed to which Bunny was all too happy to show off her fine liquor to these gentleman.  

 

“Alright gather round humans.”

 

Chi-Chi looked to Yamcha, “Really?” Unfortunately her husband was never one to down some good drinks. Though Chi-Chi might enjoy some wine she was never a heavy drinker. Drinking caused bad things in relationships, and if she ever wanted to get pregnant she couldn’t be affecting any chance at a newborn’s health because of her actions.

 

“Just a few drinks Chi-Chi, it’ll be fine.” He assured her seeing that they were just going to be doing some shots. Though Tien and Chaotzu seemed just as hesitant as his wife he figured it was just nerves. Plus he could drink anyone under the table, it was one battle he never lost.

 

Pouring and entire round for everyone save the Dr. Briefs and Bulma. “To the start of good business!” Raditz chimed and everyone clinked together and knocked them back.

 

Chi-Chi, Chaotzu, and Krillin all coughed from the potency. Roshi, Yamcha, and Tien didn’t seem too affected. 

 

“Another good round!” Kakarot cheered and once again poured another set of drinks and everyone took another full shot. Noting the few that kept their faces stalwart it amused him, though it wasn’t the most potent of drinks he’d ever hand he could feel a dull burn in his throat. 

Pouring a final round Kakarot tipped the bottle to his brother who finished it off. For the Z-fighters the scientists had their business, now it just left entertaining these alien warriors. Something that didn’t seem too hard, except they only wanted to do one thing.

 

The rest of the group watched as the saiyans wiped their mouths clean before cracking their backs. “Alright, now that the rounds are over let’s see how you earthlings fight. Perhaps there’s a little hope for your planet if you at least show some potential or backbone and second do you have any more good alcohol on this world? If we’re going to be subject to anything comparable to your fighting power we’ll need some more drinks!” Raditz laughed as he got up from the table.

 

“Seriously you guys eat that much food and want to drink and fight?” Krillin asked with a slightly stunned look. He couldn’t imagine doing what he had just witnessed, except Kakarot was eager to inform him of what they really wanted.

 

“You don’t know a saiyan Baldy, we love three things, one is fighting, the second is eating and drinking, and the third is some good proper fuc-”

 

“Okay i’m going to take a drink and just be excused for a bit, way too much of,” Coughing Chi-Chi just took another shot. “I’m just going to have a moment alone.”

 

“Alright babe! Stay beautiful!” Yamcha called to her to which she rolled her eyes.

 

Raditz chuckled and directed the Z-fighters outside. He wanted to actually see some damn fight or spirit in these earthlings, except his brother’s hand grabbed his shoulder. 

  
“Give me… hmm a few minutes.” Kakarot’s head following the path of the female Chi-Chi to his brother, who stared at him curiously. “What?”   
  


“We’re still on business Kakarot…. But don’t go and fuck this up, this isn’t a social call.” Who was he to tell his brother no? What was the worse that happened? They were stronger than the earthlings and they’d take what tech they wanted anyway if they had to fight for it.

 

Licking his lips Kakarot slipped away quietly letting his nose slowly guide him inside the large building of capsule corp. His nose was picking up the scent of the black haired female, though her rich smell was peppered by that annoyingly weak human male that she called a husband. What the fuck was a husband anyway? 

 

Chi-Chi was on the other side of the compound finding an open balcony where she could just be away from all the fighters and testosterone though she had been unknowingly followed by one all ramped up by it. “What is up with all the men on this world?” She sighed talking aloud to herself, the alcohol was making things just a bit buzzed for her. 

  
This whole thing was a bit crazy, but hopefully the saiyans were going to be gone soon and that would return things back to normal. This world didn’t need anymore powerful warriors with ego problems like Kakarot and Raditz. They acted like two brothers who never grew up, the bickering, the all around juvenile problems.

 

“I suppose their only redeeming quality is that they aren’t terribly bad on the eyes and they have some interest in me!” She said roughly growled out loud to herself as the door to the Balcony quietly opened up as she just looked over the railing. “When’s the last time anyone ever gave me that kind of attention?”

 

She didn’t feel the presence behind her but he was there listening and eager to hear just what she had to say. “Sheesh, you’d figure Yamcha would’ve grown up girl. But no he’s still a teenager. The running off with young girls. The late nights, the tolerable sex…” She grumbled planting both hands on the railing as she humped. “I mean he’d rather spend a night fighting with aliens and bringing me along instead of us just being together and having our own time together.”

 

Hand’s moved just beyond her sides that she didn’t see as a tail slipped outwards and swayed behind her.

 

“I mean he said that was a one time thing, but how many times has he promised to be home on time. I mean he’s sweet and all, but really doesn’t he love me? Don’t I matter? Doesn’t he want me?”

 

“He might not, but I do.”

 

Chi-Chi jumped at the voice behind her as she whirled about to see the saiyan Kakarot a grin on his face as his hands settled just on the other side of hers on the balcony. “You! Kami don’t scare me!” She said her heart pounding in her chest.

  
“It’s not my fault you didn’t realize I was here.”

 

Chi-Chi’s eyes widened in horror. “You didn’t hear everything I just said did you?”

 

He bit his bottom lip as he tilted his head upwards a devilish smirk on his lips. “Oh I heard more than enough…” 

 

Chi-Chi felt Kakarot’s tail slide up her leg slowly stroking the back of her ankle. “Stop. I’m married!” She said planting both of her hands into Kakarot’s breastplate but barely even made him flinch.

 

“So?”

 

“So!?” Chi-Chi yelled, “So it means absolutely not,” She held up her hand showing him her ring. “I am M-A-R-R-I-E-D!” Enunciating each syllable slowly so that she might more emphasize her point. “I’m not some hoochy or skank.”

 

“Human terms, and this,” looking to her ring. “This is an object, where is your mating mark? Where is the part of you that is claimed by that weak little man?” His eyes looking again to her neck where he found nothing. “How can you claim to be his and bear no mark?”

 

“Look, back off buddy before I personally drive your balls into your brain!” She growled in warning, though her warning only made an already eager saiyan more determined. Chi-Chi had a spirit that was spot on his favorite, her actions were only driving this saiyans cause even further.

 

“You shouldn’t flirt like that, I might not believe you are whatever you said you were?” He purred his one hand moving to grab her hip. “Why would you even want a weak little male like that? The fool is pathetic.” 

 

She snorted and pushed his hand off of her. “He is not pathetic, he is a good man he just has some flaws and I still love him. No one is perfect, and he’s certainly better than you.” 

 

“I doubt that.” He chuckled but Chi-Chi was growing tired of this little game and shoved, hard. Kakarot staggered backwards catching him by surprise. 

 

“Get the friggin hint buddy I don’t want you or anyone else. Now just beat it!” Snapping her finger towards the door all but demanding that he leave her in peace.

 

Kakarot snorted but drew away from her. “Despite everything I see and hear you simply don’t know what you want.” She moved to leave and Kakarot made no effort to stop her as she stormed towards the door. “I want you female, I want you badly, I want to drive your body to the ground and hold onto it and fuck you until you are screaming my name raw. You are the single most desirable woman i’ve ever met.”

 

She snapped back around and drew her hand back, Kakarot made no movement as she smacked him across the face. “Go fuck yourself!” She hissed her eyes twitching.

 

“You claim to be with that man and yet you are unhappy, you pretend that you are happy. You act as if you two are proper mates but you are nothing like that.” She smacked him again, he felt the sting but ignored it. “I smelled it, I saw it, and now I know it.”

 

“Shut up you bastard!” She shouted and swung but Kakaot’s hand moved and caught her fist. “You are nothing but some alien freak, I don’t give a damn about your opinion. You can take your ass right to hell along with all of those like you!”

 

“I see it in your eyes,” He said his voice growing softer. “Chi-Chi,” 

 

Wrenching her hands free she looked back at the saiyan whose eyes took a look of concern and almost pity. “You are a criminally beautiful woman, you resemble and act like my races females. I can’t stop myself from pursuing you.”

 

“Yeah right, you can try the smooth talk all you want. I’ve heard it all before, I know the game. If one angle doesn’t work, try another one. But sorry Chi-Chi Mao doesn’t bend for anyone.” She was being completely defiant her eyes challenging the saiyans with her own.

 

“Then tell me, why do you sigh, why do you not show your mate affection? Why is it everytime you and he converse you are upset? Am I imagining it or not?” Kakarot pressed gesturing with his one hand.

 

“We’re married, this is a normal  _ human  _ thing. You wouldn’t understand.” 

 

He shook his head, “That is a lie, I can smell it.”

 

“Oh yeah?” She said mockingly, raising up one hand and giving him a middle finger. “What does this smell like?”

 

“Denial. You don’t believe what i’m saying because you want to convince yourself that you’re right, that he is a good mate but when you truly don’t believe so. You lie to yourself to act as if everything is right.” His tone growing softer almost like he was a doctor talking to a patient, as to calm them of their fears and angers about the news he was bearing to them.

 

“You’ve known us for all of half a friggin day! You have no idea what type of relationship I have with my husband.” She growled at him her hands balling into fists, she considered hitting him, but stopped herself this time. He had moved before she had even realized it the first time.

 

“You don’t like him, you feel as if he might not be right for you. It’s why you are sad when nearby him, why you talk about him when you feel no one is around, and it is why you are standing hers listening to me now.” 

 

“Hmph, Fine then!” She whirled about and grabbed the handle to the door intent on slamming it behind her as hard as she could.

 

“You want a mate and children do you not? So why doesn’t he?”

 

She shot her head back to glare at him, “He does, he loves me and me and him have tried having children it just takes time.”

 

He sniffed the air, “how many years have you been with your mate?”

 

“Over two years.”

 

“Then why haven’t you had children?” He pressed further walking up to her. “Doesn’t he spend every moment with you? Doing everything to please you? A true mate would satisfy your every desire.”

 

“Like you would understand or even care.” Chi-Chi spat at him. “Yamcha and I are good together, we have issues sure but that doesn’t mean he’s-”

 

“So good that he goes off to play with younger girls? That he doesn’t give you the proper attention you deserve? That he says one thing and does another…” He moved one hand slowly to her hand. “You wouldn’t have said those things aloud were it not that you didn’t believe them. That you did not mean them?” 

 

“Shut up, you can’t-”

 

His other hand wrapped around her back cutting her off. “I would make you mine every single night, I would hold you and fight tooth and nail to keep you. I wouldn’t stop until your belly was swollen with the child of your desires. There would be nothing second to you.” His other hand slowly wrapped around her fingers. “I would be honored to have a woman like you.”

 

She looked away from him, she didn’t like hearing some of her own truth thrown back at her. That she had so openly said such painfully true things about her marriage. But even if it was right, what this saiyan probably wanted wasn’t anymore right. “It doesn't’t matter. I’m still married and I won’t forsake my vows, so thanks but no thanks.” 

 

“You say that, but your words don’t hold that fire or spirit.” He said his face coming down towards hers but she looked away. “Look at me,”

 

“No.”

 

“Chi-Chi,” He said her name again and it stung her heart. He moved his one hand from her fingers to her cheek. Though his skin was rough and coarse he brushed her hair from her face. “Look me in the eyes and tell me what you see?”

 

She really shouldn’t, but what was looking into this saiyans eyes going to do? So she commited her second sin that day… she looked into the eyes of a man who had something she longed to have again. Eyes. Eyes only for her, she couldn’t see anything but her own face. There was something inside of her heart that began to beat faster, her pulse could be felt. Her throat became dry, and her palms sweaty. He looked at her like he only wanted her. That she was his only world.

 

“No…” She whispered as Kakarot leaned his face closer. “No.” She said again but his lips pressed against her own. His tail coiled around her waist, his hand ran through her hair and curled against the back of her neck as his lips pushed against her softer ones. 

 

Her mouth opened in a gasp and found it occupied his tongue that swept inside, twirling and coaxing with her own.  The taste of another man in her mouth, on her lips. The way his hold was all around her, like he wanted everything about her. That he needed everything that she was as a woman. 

  
His lips continued and her hands grasped at the back of his armor, trying to push or pull away she couldn’t tell. He covered her mouth as his warm breath from his nose pressed against her mouth. 

 

It was so intense, feral, and filled with desire that she  _ almost  _ let it continue.

 

Chi-Chi’s sober mind kicked in and she ducked and snapped herself away from Kakarot. “No, No that was a mistake.” She said a hand coming to her mouth. She could still taste Kakarot on her lips and she could still feel it even now. 

 

She had to get away from this, she wasn’t going to do something she would regret. So she turned and ran. She ran back to her friends and her husband. That was a simple lapse in judgement. He had kissed her, she hadn’t kissed him. It was probably her drinking and his sly tongue… No! She shook her head, it was just some meaningless pointless kiss.

 

Nothing would happen, nothing was going to happen! She was a loving and happy wife!

 

Kakarot remained where he was a dark grin forming over his lips…. Oh his prey was playing hard to get. “Perfect…” He purred his tail swaying in front of him. “This won’t be the last time I see you, my little Chi-Chi… my tasty little Milk.” He chuckled before slowly making his way back towards the gathering where he could still hear the rapid heartbeat of Chi-Chi and the smell of some new sweet aroma that came from human female. 

 

Kakarot had only sampled the fruits of her body and he could only want more, and More he  _ would  _ HAVE!

  
  



	2. Just a little Kiss

**A/N: Much thanks to all of you who read and reviewed this story, I didn't expect the reaction I got so I just had to work hard and crank out this chapter as fast as I could. I'm going much faster than my Beta can go, I have EpicWolf trying to keep up with me when they have time so some stories will be getting some facelifts as they get around to correcting them. Now I hope you are all ready for chapter two. It's not infidelity if no one finds out right? *Laughs for the story to come***

It had been two whole days since her 'encounter' with the saiyan Kakarot. The images had replayed in her mind repeatedly every single night, hell she could still taste him.

"It wasn't even that good of a kiss." She pouted as she stood in the kitchen of her own home, "I mean for crying out loud he practically forced himself on me."  _Except for a few seconds I hadn't done anything._ Her mind reminded her as Kakarot had wrapped her up in his arms. She slammed her hands into the water as she tried to just shut her brain off about it.

Clenching her eyes she tried by sheer force of will to just forget it, but it was still there. It dug into her mind, his face, his arms, his words all of them were still just bouncing around inside of her head. "Dammit!" She could feel the tears in her eyes as the guilt of her actions, even if they weren't entirely hers, weighing her down. Not letting her have a moment of peace, she needed to make this up to her husband. Yamcha didn't deserve that kind of behavior from her, she was better than that.

All she needed to do was to prove it!  _Yes that's exactly what i'm going to do!_ It is why she had gone the extra mile tonight. She was just cleaning all of the mess she had been making. It was the ultimate husband pleasing dinner. Plus she had prepared for everything… and she meant everything!

A full course steak dinner, a little red wine, a nice movie she had rented which was one of Yamcha's classic favorites. Then on top of that she had gone to the store and bought some premiere sexy lingerie. All she had to do was remind herself of everything that a proper wife would do for their loving husband and then she could walk free without suffering any guilt.

There would be nothing hanging over her, that simple slip up would be gone and she could walk away from it. Besides the saiyans would be gone in a week then there wouldn't be anything to worry about. She would be able to talk to her Yamcha about it and they could move forward, she would forgive him for his past mistakes and he would forgive her!

"That's exactly it!" She smacked her hand into her palm as she smiled. It was all planned out and she was more than satisfied with herself. "No more thinking about smelly saiyans, no more thinking about men who only lust after you! This will be a fresh start for both us and we can set everything straight!" Chi-Chi was completely smug with herself.

All she had to do next was get herself ready. Shower, get dressed up and then let the magic happen from there! Smiling Chi-Chi dropped her washcloth on the counter and sauntered back towards her bathroom.

As she made her way inside practically humming to herself she missed the energy signature just outside of her home.

The one that had haunted her dreams and held her captive in her own home for fear of seeing him again. The very one that her husband and fellow Z-fighters had gone to train and fight with for the past few days. He had taken a bit of time tracking the weak male back home to that delectable wife of his.

The woman hadn't spoken about it and it only made Kakarot's plans even easier. I mean if she expected him come home on time in an hour or so…

Then he merely had to make sure that didn't happen. "Afterall." he chuckled with a throaty laugh. "I wouldn't want to leave you alone tonight would I?" With that Kakarot blasted back off towards capsule corp.

He knew the type of man he was already dealing with and upon hearing Chi-Chi rant and talk to herself much to his chagrin he knew exactly what he needed to do. Push a few buttons send a few mixed signals. It was all he needed. Grinning ear to ear Kakarot flipped on his scouter into tracking mode for communication signals. He had already in the day found Yamcha's communication device and through some technical jargon that he didn't understand he had copied the signal to his device.

It was time to have some fun with the weakling.

Heading back towards Capsule Corp where they were being housed for training purposes and simply to keep the 'aliens' out of everyone's sight while they were here conducting business.

Kakarot's wicked grin left his lips as he banked over the domed building and landed in the backyard. Currently they were engaged in an all out spar with them all going against his brother Raditz.

Raditz was much stronger than each one individually, but they could use their numbers to effect. Krillin was flanking and striking at Raditz lower legs. His punches distracting the saiyan as he countered with a clearing swing of his arm. But Chaotzu worked in and impacted both of his feet into Raditz's off balanced shoulder making him stagger.

"That is really getting annoying!" Raditz snarled as flared his ki deflecting them backwards only to have Yamcha and Tien come at him both from the front.

Though he was able to dodge he wasn't able to strike back. His head snapped to the side as one fist passed by his face. His knee shot up to deflect the strikes and he pushed backwards to create some space.

"As one!" All four them cried flying towards Raditz who put up his hands in defense, before they could strike Kakarot landed behind his brother. "Hyahh!" He cried and both saiyans took to quickly beating back the humans.

Kakarot taking Krillin and Yamcha and Raditz Chaotzu and Tien.

"Where did you- come- from-!" Krillin managed barely dodging Kakarot's half attempted strikes.

"Just scouting around for some more solid training grounds, this backyard doesn't allow us to really cut loose!" Kakarot chuckled flipped his leg upwards and dropped a heel down. His foot breaking through the turf of the ground as Krillin cleared away.  _Perfect… leave your friend open and on his own._ Kakarot pushed forwards. Using only his index finger he aimed right for the joint of his shoulder.

Yamcha yelped in pain as he felt the impact. It was a stunning pain that made his entire shoulder go limp. Bringing up his other arm Kakarot already circled around him he could only helplessly watch as another hit connected with his back and just where his spine met his hips and he slumped forwards as his legs went numb.

Kakarot kept his grin suppressed as he went right after Krillin and swung with a side hook that scrapped overtop of his head. "Slippery with that shiny dome." He mocked earning a snort and a red faced look from the shorter warrior rush at him like a bull who saw red.

Side stepping him Kakarot dropped an elbow onto his back and sent him face first into the ground just before Chaotzu bounced off the ground several feet after him after being caught by Raditz.

The Z-fighters were left twitching and hurting as Raditz and Kakarot looked at each other. "Agh I want a real fight-!" "Give me a challenge get back up!" They both challenged but it was evident the humans did not have the ability to continue.

"Fuuu-ck-!" Kakarot growled his hands becoming fists as he just started to feel a light sweat forming.

"God's have mercy you humans are just plain weak, holding back we are still far stronger than all of you. Just what would you fools do if we were really trying to kill you? Do you have any idea how easy it would be for us?" Raditz scolded his hands on his hips as he looked down at a straining Tien who was doing his best to even get to his knees. "I could literally kill you right now and if this was Frieza's forces doing this it would be painful… So painful." His lips twisting along with terse words as. Spitting on the ground he looked to Kakarot. "Well at least tell me you found some places to fight?"

"There's some large rock and desert land masses we could use, several square miles of nothing but pure silence. A not very dynamic, but functional fighting space." Kakarot said with a shrug and Raditz only growled further.

"Whatever… Alright girls you can get up now."

Laughing Kakarot headed inside, "You know I think a stiff drink will solve their problems or at least it'll stunt my disappointment." The spikey haired saiyan said much to his brother's chagrin.

Krillin was pulling the grass and dirt from the small gaps in his teeth as he got to his knees. "I thought training when I was growing up was hard." He spat out more dirt from his mouth. "But this is insane." He looked to Raditz who wasn't even so much as breathing hard. "How did you guys get so strong?"

The long haired saiyan snickered rubbing his nose with his finger. "We fight, and fight, fight more, and keep fighting until we are near dead. It's in our blood, our bodies have adapted and evolved thanks to our ancestors to become nothing but unrelenting in battle. The more we fight the stronger we get, and when we encounter an enemy that can bring us to our knees it only brings out the best of us."

"That's crazy, how can you enjoy fighting that much?" Tien added as he clutched his ribs.

"Who knows, but all I care about is fighting, the thrill and rush is like nothing, the cracking of bone and sinew. The smell of blood and sweat, the sound of desperation of panic and the taste of adrenaline is a rush that no drug can replace." Raditz was grinning and realized a slight problem. "Now before you ask and comment anymore give me a moment to adjust myself I sprouted some serious fucking wood here." Raditz could feel the uncomfortable bulge between his legs as he tried to get it into a position where it wouldn't make him feel so constrained. "Ah better." He sighed.

"That's gross." Chaotzu said looking to Raditz who only laughed.

"So is your pale face with red cheeks but you don't see me callin your sorry ass out for it."

Before more verbal words could be thrown Kakarot returned with a full row of shots for everyone. "Get of here you little sonsabitches and have a drink!" A large serving tray with enough alcohol for the occasion.

"Here, here, take it, you need it." Kakarot said giving each one another drink. "If you want to keep getting stronger than start drinking stronger." The saiyan laughed as each one weren't in the mood to argue.

"What the hell was that shit you used on me?" Yamcha said still finding his body numb.

Kakarot chuckled. "Your bodies exude ki in build up points along your joints. A focused strike with my stronger ki nullfies it. Hence the alcohol, it'll dull those sensors and bring your body back into alignment. It's exactly what you need, trust me it's what I do."

Raditz gave his brother a questioning stare for a moment, but the wink from his kin only made him shake his head.

"Alright two more rounds then a cool off spar!" Kakarot ordered as he took another and passed another to each of the other Z-fighters.

"Hey that's good guys but I've got a dinner with my wife. She's going to kill me if i'm late." Yamcha said trying to politely decline but Kakarot brought an arm around him.

"Look that little stab to your back broke your other arm so if you plan on getting anything you had better drink up." Kakarot pushed the drink into his hand. "A few shots won't kill you,"

"Yeah but she will!" Yamcha whined, knowing very well not to enrage his spouse.

"You claim to be a man, then act like one, now just take the damn alcohol, you drank fine the other day and you'll sweat it out before you leave." Kakarot said more forcefully. "I'm doing you a favor, don't make me take my generosity for granted weakling, otherwise I may leave you numb from the neck down."

Yamcha gulped knowing that probably Kakarot would, and caving to the aggressive saiyan he did and took another round with the rest.

_Yeah that's right little human… That's right…_

Once the liquor was flowing in all their systems, the saiyans though were barely afflicted. They felt perhaps a bit buzzed at the worst let the humans go back and change and recover.

"Holy hell, these saiyans are no joke." Yamcha said one hand pressing into his back where he was sure he was bruised.

"It's frustrating but in the same sense admirable how dedicated they are as warriors." Tien conceded, though they were barbarians at best, they had a craft that they perfected. They were nothing short of being warriors at all times.

Krillin took off his shirt and looked at the dirt covering his face and neck. "Well at least you weren't eating dirt. I swear i'll be pulling grass out for a month." He'd never felt so humiliated or pathetic as a fighter, even if he would get stronger he couldn't imagine outdoing the saiyans.

Yamcha chuckled as he dug around for his phone and looked at his latest messages. ' _Hun dinner will be a little later. Should be ready at nine, take care- Chi-Chi_ "Yep that's my girl. Making me dinner after a hard days work and I still have three hours to kill."

"Who's killing what?" Kakarot asked his head sticking into the bathroom.

Chaotzu shook his head and pointed to Yamcha. "He was speaking metaphorically. He didn't really mean kill."

Snorting, "The hell is wrong with you humans. What in the blazes do you even do for fun if you don't kill things." Kakarot walked inside the bathroom intent on finding a shower. The humans ignored the nude saiyan after an initial glance knowing just how arrogant they were in all aspects apparently. "Well come on weaklings what the hell do you have in the way of entertainment? Perhaps some fighting pits, animal or humanoid I don't care."

Krillin looked perplexed and Tien disgusted. "No we don't do that."

"Did you hear that Raditz?" Kakarot yelled towards the door as he lathered himself up.

"The fuck is wrong with you beings?" A voice grumbled from the other side of the room. "How do you even live, tell me you at least have whores?"

Kakarot stopped and turned his head to stare at the four humans. His eyes a focused stare as Raditz kicked the door open. "Are you fucking serious? What kind of ass backward planet is this!?" He shouted, "I can't enjoy some good bloody cage fighting or some pretty thing sucking my dick?" He shook his head looking to Kakarot who shook his head.

"Well… we just don't do that kind of stuff," he looked away "but we do have more of strip clubs." Yamcha added and both saiyans looked at him.

"And what exactly is that?" Kakarot asked suppressing his grin.

[***]

Chi-Chi glanced at the clock again for the fifth time in fifteen minutes. It was almost ten o'clock… she had sent Yamcha a message to be at home in time for dinner, but that was hours ago! He hadn't even replied to her. I mean she had gotten all dressed up for him, made-criminally good- dinner. Along with plans for fun nighttime events so that they could rekindle their passionate beginning.

As well as allow her the opportunity to remove that annoying mark on her concensse. It was still bothering her and her husband not allowing her the opportunity to make things up was only adding to some guilt she was having.

Blowing out the candles Chi-Chi had lit that were almost halfway gone. Chi-Chi threw her napkin down in disgust and grabbed her plate deciding to just refrigerate it. She didn't even really have an appetite anymore.

"Why do I have to have the worst luck with men. The one I married is a forgetful jackass who likes to just play around with other women. It's like everything I do for him and this relationship falls to me? I mean come on, you'd take it as the fact that I don't even matter with how he's been treating me lately." She grumbled as she just covered it in plastic and wrapped it up so that it wouldn't be a complete waste like her evening was.

"Then on top of that I have to be completely mauled by some testosterone fueled alien monkey." She huffed as she looked at the clock again. It was a quarter till eleven and still no husband.

_**If you were my women I'd fuck you every night, i'd make you mine and i'd fight tooth and nail to keep you!** _

She was disgusted by such language, who wanted some brutish saiyan. They probably couldn't even take care of a woman properly, "Probably more of the big club, me like, me smash and then me fuck!" She said her voice more like a neanderthal as she pretended Kakarot was nothing more than that. No real romance or passion, just more of a brute with only one working head, and it wasn't the one on his shoulders.

Then that kiss, that stupid disgusting animalistic kiss… that took her breath away.

_When was the last time Yamcha ever kissed you like that?_

A little voice in her head spoke as she went into her bedroom to remove her new dress.  _The simple answer would be never-!_ She told her inner voice, because Yamcha wasn't that type of person.

 _When it comes to you… but that little harlot… and then he did date Bulma Briefs… and who knows how many other women._ She wished that little part of her mind would go and jump off a cliff but right now she was too angry, hurt, and unappreciated right now to make that piece of herself just stop.

_Don't you remember the Yamcha fan club? How many girls did he say he never did anything with, but then all of them knew where he was?_

That still irked her, even if it was mostly other women. But still he never tried to outright say he was engaged or with someone else to even alleviate some of those hoochies. It was still a long time ago and she couldn't use that against him. She had plenty of other shit to give him hell for, if tonight was not one of them!

"Did something start going wrong?" She asked herself, looking at the way she was in the mirror. Wasn't she pretty enough? She had a large pair of breasts, round hips and a plump bottom. Her figure was what men wanted.  _Well maybe you're not his type?_

"Ah bullshit, I was his  _type_ when I married him!" She shouted. "I mean I look fantastic. Who wouldn't want me?"

_**I want you female. I want to drive you into the ground and fuck you raw as you scream my name raw. You are the most desirable woman i've ever met.** _

A mental slap knocked Kakarot's face from her thoughts but she couldn't exactly stop replaying those words in her head.

It would only be a few days since seeing him and of course all she tried to do to push him out of her head was only getting worse! She wanted to scream! She wanted to curse! But she didn't, she wouldn't let some alien's words get in her head.

_**It's why you talk about him when you think no one is around.** _

"That's it i'm officially done talking about Yamcha unless i'm in my own house!" Chi-Chi declared adamantly.

Just then her cell phone rang, moving to grab it off the nightstand Chi-Chi looked at the number. "Oh you call me now?" She muttered, it was almost eleven twenty. "Hello?" She said not even bothering to use his name when picking up, hopefully her tone conveyed just how pissed off she was.

"Yes, excuse me this is a contact listed in a Mr. Yamcha's phone address. We need someone to come pick him up because he's too drunk to drive home."

Chi-Chi felt her cell phone creak as her hand gripped it tighter. "Well… Where is he?" She said through her teeth.

"Uhm yes mam were at…"

Chi-Chi heard the words and she almost didn't believe it. He was at  _Big Leagues,_ a gentleman's club with some of the most premier wom- no whores in the city! It was a place that Chi-Chi had told him repeatedly that she didn't ever want to see him in, because it made her look and feel like shit. Now he had gone there and got so friggin wasted that he couldn't even call her!

That he missed their romantic fucking dinner because he wanted to have a bunch of cheap floozy girls with fake plastic tits… She… Oh… She….

Imagined smashing the phone into the wall and them promptly taking herself over to that place to beat her husband into a bloody mess on the floor. Humiliating him, degrading him in front of everyone… but that would be far too easy. Far less painful…

"Please call a cab and have him sent here to the contact address." Chi-Chi stated calmly her rage not showing as she instructed the messenger to take the money from his wallet along with a small tip. "Thank you so much."

She didn't hesitate as she grabbed a shirt gray shirt, some beige pants and a black leather jacket from her closet and left her own home in a silent rage.

There wasn't much waiting as she walked down the late evening street hours towards the closest bar. Chi-Chi was going to grab a few drinks, call her dad, and spend a night there.

She was a local to those inside, back when she and her  _person that shall not be named_ were speaking. Presently she wasn't going to be doing much of that, she didn't even wave as she just came up to the bar.

"What's it for you tonight Chi-Chi?" The bartender said, the older woman said with a knowing smile why she was probably here.

"A nice mix. One of your specials." Chi-Chi sighed, as she took a seat at the bar.

"Comin right up hun." grabbing the shaker she went to work quickly fixing up a nice mean drink for Chi-Chi.

As Chi-Chi rested her cheek on her palm she felt a presence beside her. It was familiar, very thick and masculine… "And here I thought you weren't interested in seeing me again." A thick male voice said to her left, resting a large muscular elbow on the counter beside her.

Chi-Chi didn't even bother reacting, she was just far too pissed off to care at this point. She flicked her eyes towards him, she was annoyed and dismissed him all at once in her mind.

"The game is no fun if you don't talk to me." Kakarot's body made the stool he was sitting on squeak, wearing his saiyan battle armor the saiyan stuck out like a sore thumb. But it would be wishful thinking to find someone willing to approach him.

Again she said nothing, and just sighed.  _Perhaps i'll get a drink to go, I don't need this shit right now._

"Are you upset with someone?" His knowing tone really annoyed her more than it should have. He leaned closer towards her ear. "I know it isn't me," He whispered in her ear. "I know that anger, that unbridled rage that you close yourself off to others simply because I've felt it before."

Getting no reaction from her Kakarot just looked ahead, "Despite my flawless looks, and seemingly insurmountable strength I wasn't born that strong. I had a fighting power of two, so weak I was almost discarded by my own people just after birth. More than likely I was going to be sent away to another world where I would either die or survive. The former would've been the likely option, but my pod was intercepted and I was united with my brother. But even that wasn't enough for my fate you know, I was conscripted at less than a year old into the army and sent to world after world with my brother. The two of others having no one else, I lived and died because of him and because of him I survived. We were eventually brought to our Prince and swore our service to him," Kakarot said proudly watching as Chi-Chi got her drink and instantly begin to swill it down. "Would you believe i've lived my entire life as a slave? I was treated less than garbage. How many days I swallowed my pride and took my beatings, the torture, and re-education sessions. I wanted nothing more than to enjoy the day where I would show everyone who hurt me the greatest pain when they fell before us. That we would get our revenge, slowly, and with the greatest of satisfaction." His words changing to reverence of the day that would be there's.

"Is there a point to this story or are you intent on boring me to death?" Chi-Chi said polishing off the rest of her drink and pushing it back for another.

Kakarot chuckled. "So you do have your voice, here I feared that I might be lost without you talking to me." Watching her sigh Kakarot's tail slipped up and softly touched her leg. He felt the subtle flinch of her body that was barely noticeable to a human. "Did he upset you?"

"None of your business asshole." She said behind her teeth.

"He told me all about your dinner, apparently big plans so what happened? Did the fool not appreciate your cooking? I can still smell the meat from your skin, along with a bowl of steamed rice, a dash of asparagus, dressing, and cut up salads."

Chi-Chi's jaw dropped slightly in awe before closing it and scowling at him.  _How the hell did he know just from smelling me?_

"A little wine still ferments your fingers, as well as some new undergarments. I can tell because of the starch that is only coming from those lovely breasts of yours and your little…" He dipped down to her ear again to whisper. "Warm cunt."

Her eyes flared as she wanted to smack him, how dare he be so fucking vulgar to her! "Get lost."

"You had such expectations tonight, no doubt your husband didn't appreciate you enough to bother stripping you and throwing you on the floor like I would've done." He kept his mouth close enough to tease the small hairs on her skin, the small tingling sensation. "What does your so called marriage prevent you from doing?"

Kakarot let his tail slide up a little further to her knee. "Surely you can't mean that fool can have you all to himself and treat you like this? Now in my mind that would be criminal."

Chi-Chi slammed her next drink before finally turning directly towards Kakarot. "I'm very close to castrating you right now, I don't care how strong you are because I will do it."

He smiled, "Dirty talk, you should know aggression is a hallmark of my race, what else would you do to me?"

"Are all saiyans like you assholes? That they don't get the hint and bother a married woman who has her own problems to do deal besides some monkey like you. Now get your tail off my leg before I rip it off with my hands."

"I was already here before you came here. Secondly you didn't mind a little tongue on tongue action before. You were just about ready to grab onto me admit it." He chuckled drawing his tail away from her. "If you don't want to have a little bit of fun until I leave that's fine, you can stay trapped in this human marriage with that weakling, which again," He said scanning around the bar. "Where is he?"

Leaving her money on the bar Chi-Chi collected herself with a breath, ignoring the sting of her own pain inside. Having her own husband stand her up and run off to a titty bar while she fixed dinner, cared for the house, and did everything a proper wife should only to then be forced to deal with this asshole of a saiyan.

It was too much and she just wanted a break, away from all of them. Not even saying a word Chi-Chi walked away from Kakarot and outside. She took a left and just started walking looking forward to some fresh air and eventually calling a cab to just take her to her dad's place for the night.

"You are very tense. Why are you holding in all of that anger and pain for no reason." Kakarot had clearly followed her as he was standing off to the side of an alley.

"Just… leave me alone. I'm tired, hurt, and fucking pissed okay. So please just go and leave me in peace." Chi-Chi's voice sounded just as hurt as she really felt. Nothing was just going right for her tonight.

"You need to let your pain out. Why not let me help you with that." Kakarot said appearing in the next alley as she kept walking. He cracked a smirk as she kept walking. "You want to let it all go, so why not, take it all out on me. Pretend i'm that weak fool."

"I don't think you would enjoy a slow and painful death." Her tone warning him that she was very serious with her threat. She didn't know how it would go about, but it would definitely happen. She may be a human woman but some type of fixed castration or perhaps decapitation wouldn't be too far out the realm of possibility right now.

Did no man understand that she wanted to just be left alone? Could she not simply wallow in her own emotions in peace?

Hands touched her hips and she felt his armor touching her jacket. His head moved to her own as she stopped walking. "Just hit me."

She whirled about and smacked him. Her hand stinging as she landed a hard blow. "I said hit me, can't you at least do that? Perhaps your  _ **husband**_ thinks your weak and it's why you roll over for him." Chi-Chi punched him this time. Her knuckles were digging into his cheek as she released a snort of frustration barely seeing him budge.

All of her pent up anger, all of that frustration in an instant snapped and Chi-Chi screamed. Her voice more painful than her fists as she set about clawing, punching, scratching, hitting, slapping. It didn't matter what she hit or where she just screamed as she dumped an entire buildup of frustration that had boiled over tonight onto the saiyan in front of her.

Kakarot endured all of it, watching this frail woman become a raving little hellcat. She was truly a beautiful woman, seeing all of that vibrant emotion on her face…  _Ancestors forgive me for wanting a non-saiyan but I can see nothing better than what is in front of me._ True beauty was hard to view, but to him, her expressions, her energy, and that passion was what he expected. He wanted a woman who would be willing to fight for herself and not be intimidated by whoever it was.

Chi-Chi's head was hanging down as her fingers grabbed the sides of Goku's armor as she took in large gulps of air. She could feel the tears burning in her eyes but she refused to shed tears, she wasn't that kind of woman. Crying over Yamcha wasn't worth it right now.

"Feel better?" He asked as she just tightened her grip for a moment, then she let go.

Chi-Chi turned to leave but something had wrapped around her waist and held her in place. "Why are you so eager to run away from me. I come here to help you and you only look to leave." He brought a hand to her shoulder, the other to her chin and lifted her face up to his.

"And what I owe you a thank you? This is mostly your fault." Chi-Chi spat at him, "No doubt you saiyans and all your love of dumb training and fighting probably caused all of this. Some macho thing he has to show off to you." She stuck a finger right in his face, "So take what you call whatever this is and go fuck off."

"You know that isn't what you want. I can see that hidden pain in your eyes, that unflinching desire to keep your pride intact even when confronted by the truth." He drew in her scent with his nose as he studied her. "I can smell that frustration, it reeks all over your body. Is it because of just right now or is it everything else?" He brought his one hand to softly brush her hair back from her face. "Why not trust me, why not let me help you?"

She had to roll her eyes and knock his hand away. "Well one you are only trying to get into my pants, no doubt because i'm a freaking beautiful woman. But you'll be gone in a week so why would I only make things harder on myself?"

His head fell backwards laughing, "If that was my only reason believe me I wouldn't have asked or told you."

"You mean, you would?" She asked her face disgusted with the revelation to which Kakarot smiled and nodded.

"I'm no champion of morality, I live in hell and if I want something i'd take it just to alleviate that lose for a time. Also as I said I purge planets, billions of lives gone like," His fingers snapping off to the side. "That." He chuckled. "No time to think about it, no questioning it. What you think is so agregis doesn't even register to me anymore and hasn't since I was four."

"Alright if your goal wasn't to… whatever with me then what the hell are you doing? Why do I have to be subject to your pestering, I want to just be alone and deal with my own problems." Chi-Chi threw up her hands in frustration looking to Kakarot's black eyes that shined even in the late night.

"That would be boring, besides. I still meant everything I said about you, is it so hard for you to take my attraction and affections for you as a compliment or meaningful?" Moving his hands back down to her hips he looked down at her.

"Even if- And I mean that in the faintest sense, believed you I am still married, I took my vows before my god and family seriously and no matter what you or anyone else may think I will adhere to them." Chi-Chi was adamant about that…  _Not that your husband took it seriously._ Her mind really picked the worst times to remind her of that fact

"Then tell me what can you and I do… that won't offend your," laughing as he looked down at her ring. " Marriage?" The concept was stupid, but more so was the human who believed such a thing would stop him.

"Well that would mean that I want something to do with you, which I don't." Chi-Chi said grabbing at his tail in an attempt to move it.

"Prove that you want nothing to do with me." Kakarot challenged, watching her eyes snap towards him. "I felt the way your body responded, and why you hid from me, because you know that inside you actually liked when I touched you. When I kissed you, tell me that it was lie?" Her jerk reaction, the way her tongue for the briefest of moments touched with his in a manner that was not repulsive. "You act as if I am the one who is wronging you. But tell me  _WHY,_ why are you here right now because it wasn't me who put you here, it wasn't me or my brother that made this happen and by how much your human brags about how many girls he knows I would imagine that this problem you have existed well before I came into the picture."

Kakarot felt her flinch as he spoke. Sensing her hesitation for that moment his tail lifted her up and one arm moved to support her back as he ducked her into an alleyway. "If I am so wrong, then why did you go to a bar, why do you smell of tears that are ready to be shed. I can practically taste so much of your emotions in my mouth right now and it's all because of this  _husband._ You let him hurt you and I come to help you because I would never do that to you, I wouldn't abandon you, I wouldn't' cast you off. I wouldn't make my way to the local clubs and find younger girls and alcohol instead of a warm meal you made for me. You bought nice clothing, you wanted to be shown affection, to be pleased because you fucking deserve it don't you!" He growled into her ear in a low deep tone. "Let me show you how much a woman like you would mean to me just with my lips."

Chi-Chi felt him drawback, conflict raged in her body. Her own emotional hurt and frustration in her own life and marriage that she had only grown to question moreover these past few days. How she had tried to convince herself that she could just ignore all of this. That maybe a little time apart would be a good thing only to walk headlong into another problem.

A man who wanted her, who seemed to understand her, he was out here taking her abuse taking and because he  _felt_ things towards her. It was still an alien, but this alien was here for her.

Where was her husband? Getting loaded up into a taxi after drinking himself into a stupor at a strip club?

 _Why did I deserve this?_ She looked up at Kakarot who brushed his thumb across her lips. But would it be so wrong to just kiss a man, to feel like she mattered for one night? I mean it was just kissing and he'd be gone in a week.

"Just with our lips." She let it go, a little kissing never hurt anyone. It wasn't cheating to kiss another man, if her husband was allowed to go see other women strip nude and get drunk than why couldn't she have some alien kiss her and make her feel good if not dirty for a bit.

Kakarot smiled, more than pleased with her answer and himself. Dipping his lips just enough to feel her breath Kakarot then slowly pressed his lips against her own.

Chi-Chi could feel the roughness of his lips but as his hand supported her back another pushed through her long black locks. Pushing his tongue into her mouth with that same dominance as before Chi-Chi did not recoil she didn't struggle. Bringing her hands up she held onto his head,  _when was the last time you were ever kissed like this?_

Kakarot's mouth continued to move with a focused intensity, drawing out Chi-Chi's tongue into his own mouth. She didn't lock her legs around his waist like wanted, but as he held her so close with his tail he could concede one thing tonight.

The two continued to swap until Kakarot broke away from her, to examine her blushing and guilty face. "Regretting kissing me again?" He purred, but she looked away. He tilted her head back towards him and then took it one step further as he shoved her against the wall. His mouth covering hers completely as he moved to dominate her lips.

Chi-Chi's eyes went wide, this wasn't what she expected. He gripped her tightly, his fingers smoothing up and down her back as he groaned into her mouth. It was rough and nothing that she had ever experienced.

"You taste delicious." He said moving to kiss her cheek. Though before he went to her neck she grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back.

"I said just kissing." Chi-Chi's tone and glare leaving no room for debate.

Snorting Kakarot pulled back. "Fine." Irritated at her defiance, but she had at least given a little. A few days and he had permission to her lips. "Are you going back to your home then?" He withdrew from Chi-Chi who wrapped herself up with her jacket as it grew colder without a warm saiyan body so close.

Shaking her head, Chi-Chi wasn't planning on that. "No… I'm not going back home tonight. I'm going to my father's and cool off." Before she knew it she was scooped back up in a pair of arms.

"You tell me where it is and i'll fly you there." He smirked as Chi-Chi just shook her head and pointed in the direction of her father's old castle. Gathering his aura all around him Kakarot took off into the air with her in tow. The pair making their way towards the castle just overhead the city.

Just as Yamcha stumbled to his front door, his mind cursing the jerks who had ditched him at the strip club. "F-Fuck-ers… I...shusst too-k yah!" He slurred as he managed barely to unlock the door and collapse inside. His mind trying to process where everyone else had gone too, they had just gone out for a little bit.

He couldn't even read the time on his watch or on his phone. Hell the digital clock on the stove was spinning too much to see.

Yamcha just felt his head already hurting and just laid down on wood floor of his home wanting to take a minute to recover.

Except Yamcha didn't recover until dawn and unbeknownst to him Kakarot and Chi-Chi shared several more thorough lip locks until they arrived at her father's house.

After All,  _it's just a little kissing I'm not cheating on him! He's done far worse to me, so this is just a little fair play. No one will find out anyway, I'm not planning on leaving my husband, but I just want something in the meantime._


	3. Mirror

“Chi-Chi… babe please just listen to me. I swear it isn’t like that at all, I got your message and I was getting ready to come home, but the saiyans just… well they were so insistent that I take them out somewhere I did. I show them,” He didn’t want to say the word strip club to just piss her off.  _ “The place,  _ but I didn’t intend to stay, I don’t know what happened next I blacked out shortly after getting there then the next thing I realize i’m at home with my face on the floor.” Yamcha had Chi-Chi on the phone and he was trying to plead to her that this wasn’t his fault. Though he knew how bad it looked he couldn’t just say ‘Well sorry honey I felt that the saiyans would be reasonable,’ I mean he was fairly intimidated by his wife but Kakarot and Raditz were even more terrifying. He wanted to still be a man and getting thrown around by the saiyans did damper his male pride.

  
“Oh, I see.” Chi-Chi’s voice was not happy, a snort came through the line. “It’s all the saiyans fault right? I mean a bunch of aliens show up and you think it’s a good idea to take them to a strip club? I mean really Yamcha aren’t you supposed to be my husband and yet here we are again, in almost the exact same situation. You telling me it was a mistake after doing what you apparently do best, and that is getting liquored up with your friends and making me pay for it, do you know how much you embarrass the hell out of me when you pull this kind of crap?” 

 

Yamcha sighed as he took a seat at the table in his empty home, once morning had hit-along with his hangover- he found out that he was all alone. Chi-Chi had stormed off back to her father’s it wasn’t the first time she got pissed off at him and just left because she just wanted to escape the situation. But even after calling her she was still fuming mad and he didn’t understand why. 

 

He took the saiyans out and then was apparently ditched shortly afterwards. He’d called the club owner, someone he had worked with, and discovered the saiyans had been there all of an hour before disappearing- and not paying for anything- Raditz had apparently walked off with three girls who worked there and Kakarot just up and vanished. I mean they had wanted to go and then in less than an hour their gone? I mean why were they so insistent on going in the first place? 

 

“I mean I get more attention from Kakarot than I’ve gotten from you in almost a week. I mean if you were even half as interested in me as he was I probably wouldn’t even care.” 

  
Yamcha stopped for a second and blinked, “What do you mean? Has Kakarot been coming around here?” He could hear the alarm bells ringing in his head right now. The saiyan had taken a quick interest in his wife when they first met and now apparently he was giving his wife more attention?  _ Could that bastard actually be trying to play with my wife?  _

 

“No he hasn’t come here, I just met him the night you decided to party too hard. He showed up to talk with me and tell me all about how shocked he was that you weren’t around. Though I suppose if he really was with you he would’ve known that than wouldn’t he? I mean he could’ve told me all about your escapades. But no, he wanted to know why you weren’t here to enjoy my dinner, my new clothes, and all of the things I had planned for the two of us and then…” Chi-Chi’s voice trailed off over the phone before she coughed. “Well he was at least there for me, letting me beat the crap out of him in place of you. I think though that would help if I could kick your ass just a few times for a good measure.”

Already he could feel his place in this argument going out of control. With the revelation that Kakarot had just so happened stance gone to seek out his wife,  _ while not holding an reservations about how he had an eye for her when we first met. I mean really!  _ “Look, Chi-Chi I don’t want to fight with you about this, because you’re right. I’m not going to pretend that what I did was right or correct okay.”

 

“Hmph,” the smugness in her voice was evident. “At last you're finally starting to see how things work around here.”

 

“Yes,” He said with a weak laugh, “I know hun, so let me make it up to you. We’ll go out tonight no strings or anything. We’ll go to the old lounge and just try and get ourselves back to the way things were. Because I do love you Chi-Chi, I want this to work… no not this I want us to be together.” If there was one thing he knew how to do, it was how to grovel. He’d had a lot of practice in his life.

 

Chi-Chi released a sigh, “Alright… alright… fine but if you try any more funny business you are going to be in a world of pain. Got it?”

 

Wiping the sweat from his brow, “I know i’m well aware but I’ll pick you up at six okay and we can work through this.” 

 

Chi-Chi on the other line nodded, ending the phone call with her husband as she fell back onto her bed. Last night had been even worse than before, what was up with her? 

 

Despite everything that had transpired in her relationship when did she start doing the things like that?  _ Kissing another man like that? Why did I feel that it was okay?  _ Even back when Yamcha had done far worse things in their time together she never jumped at the chance of a rebound. Was there some rhyme or reason to her actions? She honestly couldn’t think of one single inkling of when she had ever reacted like that.

 

Was it something about the saiyan or something else? “God’s I wish I could just explain it, why do I feel this way when he’s around me. The man is crass, vulgar, and irritating to a fault and yet…”  _ I like that, I can’t explain why the near opposite of my husband is just so appealing.  _ No matter her outrage there was the problem of her wanting that type of affection and she didn’t quite understanding it. 

  
A man wanting you in a way that made you afraid but hot at the same time. Was that even really possible? The way he kissed her was so very intense, he held her tight and didn’t want to let her go. 

 

Grabbing a pillow from her bed she smothered her own face. “What is wrong with me?” Through the fabric. There were dozens if not hundreds of better men than that saiyan called Kakarot. 

  
A hand dropped down as she felt so uncomfortable, gently rubbing herself overtop her panties. Her mind wandering as she commited her fourth sin as a wife. She let that fantasy act out in her mind.

  
A man smothering her lips as he kissed her with the intensity of a tornado, his hands rubbing up and down her sides squeezing and grasping her body through the clothing.  _ ‘Oh God.’  _ She wailed in her mind as her finger brushed aside her panties. Her fingers toying with her clit as she rolled onto all fours. Her face still buried in the pillow as she lost herself in a feeling of desire. 

 

It had been so long, so very long when she had felt satisfied. Sure she had orgasms before, and pleasant nights but when had she ever felt like it she couldn’t even move. That her body finally gave out and let her feel the rush of a great night of sex? But a man like Kakarot…  _ Oh you would fuck me just right wouldn’t you?  _ Her mind letting her desiries run rampant as she began to more roughly play with herself. How he would shove her face into the mattress and pin her arms behind her back. How she would struggle against him to have control that she always had with Yamcha, she directed and controlled everything in the bedroom. Her husband was too nice and a little weak spirited to tell her no. 

 

In her mind she had everything her body pinned down, her legs flailing as Kakarot just railed her from behind, his teeth biting at her shoulder as he grunted and thrusted into her.  _ ‘You’re my bitch now’ _

 

Her body seized as she worked herself harder towards that climax.  _ Oh i’m your bitch, just fuck me!  _ She’d cry out as Kakarot’s body would slap into hers. She would feel her breasts lunging from the impact as he would squeeze her tight. 

  
Screaming in that glorious moment of her climax as Kakarot would flood her body with his thick seed. Chi-Chi finally reached her limit and came her body slowly falling down to the mattress feeling dirty but at least better.  _ I really need to see a therapist if this is what I think about.  _ She sighed in her own head as her face rolled over and looked off towards her vanity and wondered just how she had ended up here.

 

[***]

 

Yamcha was already a bit angry though he knew he would have to control himself. He’d taken some aspirin for his head, some painkillers for his body and a shot of liquid courage. The earth born warrior needed something to help boost his confidence because he was going to be confronting a saiyan. Something he wouldn’t even consider doing without his friends help, but he couldn’t be too hostile. He’d been around Kakarot and Raditz enough to know not to directly physically challenge them. They were prone to take any action against them as a threat, and he didn’t know how much they might take this as an insult and may do something crazy. Even if they were here on business he’d not believe the fact that would take what they wanted. This left him with a very line he had to walk without offending the saiyans, but his pride, and for the sake of his marriage he had to do this. 

 

He had to fight for her, he wasn’t going to let some alien saiyan come to his planet and into his home and mess up his life!

 

Touching down at the front of capsule corp the human could already hear the tell tale signs that both saiyans were up and active. The two of them were bashing the other’s face in no doubt as he could hear the punching and kicking that made his gut twist. The sound of bone and sinew hitting was so vivid he could just picture each of the savage blows being thrown.  _ How can they love fighting so much?  _ Yamcha was still utterly baffled as it seemed this was all they did.  _ Well they apparently don’t love only that since one has the hots for my wife! _

 

Rounding the side of the compound he saw Raditz and Kakarot just utterly hammering one another. Both just dropping blows into the other’s unprotected body as they were intent on just taking as much pain as possible. The idea being that when you were hit you would keep going and ignore it. But hearing the bones and seeing the blood running down their skin and from their knuckles it was hard to imagine this was the practical.

 

Kakarot hit Raditz square in the cheek, Raditz countered with a hard cross to his brother’s face. Both of them glaring at the other as they attempted to use their own strength to knock the other one over by driving their fist just that much harder. 

 

Raditz roared as his brother joined in, their aura’s flaring to life as they were locked in a stalemate. Black eyes stared into one another, neither one backing down, a matter of pride and honor. Both squared up with the other and then swung, both caught the other flush in the stomach. Their auras flared and then were gone as the wisps of ki faded into nothing. 

 

Each saiyan slumped together to their knees until they both fell and hit the ground. An eerie silence followed as the quiet following the saiyans previous energy had dulled most other sounds around them. 

 

Yamcha took a step around the corner hesitant as he wasn’t sure just what had happened until-

 

Kakarot and Raditz burst into laughter, “Ah fuck that felt good!” Kakarot said rolling to his side, wincing but otherwise in good spirits.

  
Raditz pushed himself up from his stomach and onto his knees. “Not bad little brother, not bad. You still have that hard head of our old man and it-” 

 

“I need to speak with Kakarot.” the voice cutting off Raditz train of thoughts as he looked and saw the human warrior Yamcha. 

 

Kakarot grinned as he sat up. “Oh? Is this about us leaving you at that little strip club last night? I found it quite boring after-”

 

“No, I want you to leave Chi-Chi alone.” Yamcha said watching as Raditz looked to Kakarot who only chuckled and stood up. His one hand holding his ribs as she looked at the other warrior. “I’m trying to make things work between me and my wife, so i’m asking you respectfully to leave our affairs alone.”

 

Kakarot rubbed his chin as he could already guess what the little spineless fool had gone and figured out. “And what pray tell have I been doing?” He wanted know just how much his little  _ session  _ the human had learned. If the woman had told him everything then he might have to back off for a bit. But if she kept some things secret… well then it just made everything more fun! “Did your woman tell you about how we met up? Because I have to say I was surprised that she came in the same bar, I mean the odds are quite intriguing.”

 

Not buying that little story for a second Yamcha fought his urge to yell at him. “You were out with me, at your insistence to show you a place to have some fun. Then shortly afterwards I’m all alone and you are halfway across town in a bar that my wife is in?” He was naive but even close to that naive. I mean really, was he supposed to buy that flat out lie?

 

Raditz who was listening in already knew what was going on, but being that the human was accusing his brother of something he didn’t mind having some fun with both parties. Afterall, why did he care? “Well you are a shit of a drunk, secondly it seems that woman had no problems being with my little brother though it is disgraceful of you to be going after a non-saiyan female.” He grinned as Kakarot snorted.

 

“Non saiyan? Have you seen her, save the hair and the eye’s she’s got quite the resemblance to our mother.” Kakarot defended himself from his brother’s scrutiny. She was a damn fine female! Who had the right to tell him that he couldn’t have her?

 

“Our mother? Brother please don’t infer you have an incestious fetish with our dear mother?” Raditz countered snickering. “But you do look just like our old man so perhaps I might forgive the discrepancy.”

 

“Oh you little-” Kakarot snarled.

 

“Hey-! Yamcha quickly redirected both saiyan back towards him, this was after all his problem he had to deal with. “Look I married my wife and I love her so I’m asking you man to man. Please just leave the two of us and our affairs alone.”

 

“Or you will do  _ WHAT?”  _ Kakarot snarled, his hands moving down to his sides as he was being openly called out. “You have no sway on this world, no real power from especially what I can see, and our business has nothing to do with you. The good doctor and his daughter are very interested in our deal and I know they would be rather upset if our dealings were… interrupted.” He added his tone more threatening. 

  
He never had any proper concern for this human’s well being, most of this world’s occupants shared that same notion. Kakarot’s outrage at this pathetic man having a woman such as Chi-Chi was just another reason for him to simply dislike him. The vitrole she spoke about him whilst she was unaware of his presence only cemented his resolve to have her. It would be one thing to trick a loyal woman into his bed for a night because he could. It was another to take a woman who was quite clearly pissed off about her apparently  _ non  _ mate and then seduce her and rub it wholly in the man’s face. 

 

Seeing though as how this little shit dared to confront him about it… well then he might have to take things a bit more serious and how he planned on having his fun. “So tell me.. Weakling. What are you going to do?”

 

Keeping his composure Yamcha didn’t let himself physically show being intimidated. Though the saiyan now glaring at him with a more angry and possibly murderous intent did slow his response. “I’m not going to do anything, i’m just telling you that you’re wasting your time. I love my wife and she loves me.”

 

“Pfft, you should hear the shit she says about you.” Kakarot chuckled attempting to throw the little human off but he didn’t.

 

“My wife is a wonderful person and she won’t be leaving me no matter what you do.” 

 

Raditz smile spread over his lips as he watched the weakling try and stand up to his brother, human’s were quite the peculiar race. However, this one, was extraordinarily foolish. He was outright challenging his brother to a fight. One over a woman.  _ Oh this will be fun, and was going to add a little more fuel to that fire.  _ “So it seems like your pretty confident that she’ll stay loyal… Yamcha wasn’t that your name?” Gesturing towards the earthling.

 

“I’m not confident i’m certain and what does it matter?” He didn’t like way the other saiyan was looking at him.

 

“I don’t think you know quite the type of man little brother is. He’s quite good with women, though no debonair like myself.” He chuckled earning a slug in the shoulder from his younger sibling. 

 

“Bah, i’m far better with women and I since you are so certain that I won’t have her… I’ll make it my mission to do just that!” Kakarot roared with delight as he shoved his finger into Yamcha’s chest. “I’ll take Chi-Chi for my own, perhaps she’ll sire me a few pups and i’ll call my brother Uncle Raditz.” 

 

“That’ll be the day hah!” Raditz snorted.

 

“You don’t know what me and my wife have. We were together before you were ever in the picture I also know my wife and she wouldn’t even stand ten minutes with a man like you!” He fired back at Kakarot who only grinned and leered down over him. 

 

“I don’t think you know your wife that well then,” licking his lips Kakarot could remember how good Chi-Chi felt and tasted while in his arms. “When’s the last time you ever satisfied her? Because I smell that woman as being ripe with fertility, if I were a lower man i’d have forced myself upon her. But you? You haven’t laid with that woman in what weeks or months?” It was downright criminal to waste such a beautiful woman like that. “That woman wouldn’t so much as be able to leave the house without her belly showing the fruits of my labors. Yet you who claim to care so much about her haven’t even managed to give her that much.”

 

Growing a bit red faced at the accusation Yamcha was ready to leave out of anger but kakarot wasn’t about to let him go that easily. “Before you go, I’ll advise you not to mention any of this to her. It wouldn’t be good if Chi-Chi saw just what you did at that strip club with all of those girls… I take it she might be a little  _ angry _ ?” wickedly Kakarot flipped on the image of his scouter to which Yamcha could see in some muted horror.

 

Yamcha had several girls with him, though he was completely wasted by that point in the night the saiyan Kakarot had captured him on video with other women. One was giving him a lap dance, while he had arn arm around the other. One hand stroking a shoulder, while the other was rolling over a lacy bra covered breast. “I have more footage as well, along with some audio. It would be such a shame if she found out?” Breaking out into a haunting laugh Kakarot threw his hands out in excitement. “Oh I could imagine that she’d castrate you. Believe me she told me herself.”

 

Gathering his composure Yamcha forced down his anger and outright betrayal that the saiyans had performed.  _ What should I have expected from a group of freaks who are nothing more than just simple space pirates!  _ Though it was putting the bar pretty low, none of the other so called ‘villains’ that they had dealt with up to this point were like this. “Well in a few days we won’t ever have to see you again.” 

 

Both saiyans laughed, amused at the human’s attempts to being defiant. “The feeling is mutual… and by the way. Tell your wife I’ll be visiting her again, real soon.” Watching Yamcha retreat and then take off back into the air both saiyans gave each other another look of amusement. 

 

[***]

 

Chi-Chi had calmed down a lot since talking with Yamcha this morning, while she wasn’t happy with what he had done she felt a bit of nagging guilt with how she had sort of gone off the rails a bit with Kakarot. The two of them had shared some amazing lip locks, the man had one hell of a tongue and taste to boot. 

  
And yet… she felt dirty because of it. This was just some alien delinquent just probably bandwaggin on her misfortune. She still enjoyed her marriage, it wasn’t perfect of course, but it also didn’t warrant her cheating on her husband. Chi-Chi believed herself better than that, the two of them had worked through problems before. She shouldn’t have let her own anger get the better of her.

 

A call on her phone however drew her attention as she walked over to her nightstand in her old room, as she reached down to pick it up a hand grabbed her own. Letting out a shriek Chi-Chi attempted to whack the owner of said hand with her fist. 

 

“Don’t hit me I may think you’re flirting with me.” A familiar saiyan voice laughed, Kakarot’s grinning face appeared from nowhere as moved in front of her. Freshly showered, cleaned but still holding that very masculine smell about him Kakarot was wearing only his black spandex training pants and boots. 

 

“When the hell did you get here?” Chi-Chi demanded, silencing her phone as she looked at the saiyan in her bedroom. Having no shirt on and only a scouter atop his face, Kakarot put on a  full display of muscular prowess and his number of battles as well. 

 

“A little while ago. I had hoped you’d be ranting more about your mate but I am not so lucky.” He chuckled  moving past her to examine her room. Stopping more in front of her old pictures. Amusing himself for a moment as he could see the obvious changes from a young girl to a proper adult female. 

 

“Look i’ve got to be going out in a bit so whatever it is that you need just spit it out already.” Chi-Chi was a bit annoyed that Kakarot had just shown up at her home, and a little confused as to why. Presently she was getting ready to leave, she and Yamcha needed to talk and work things out and seeing Kakarot would not help her forget the several little no-no’s she’d been partaking in with him.

 

“Oh nothing major, I’d like to take you out tonight of course after you’re done with that weakling. No doubt you apologized for what happened and forgave him because of what happened.” Kakarot turned his head towards her and smirked. “So how about it? You wouldn’t mind spending an evening with me would you?”

 

Chi-Chi let out a slight gasp. “What? Why in the world are you asking me out?” Looking at the saiyans eyes wondering if this was some kind of a joke.

 

“Because I have a proposition for you.” Spinning back around completely he walked up to her quickly trapping her between his body and her bed. Watching her eyes flick with concern as he gave her a less than assuring grin. “You see, I’m not going to be around here for very long and because of that I want to ask you out. I’m not a man who likes to be passive about these types of things so I came here to ask you directly. So how about it?” His hands grasped her hips in a very familiar manner to the one like last night.

 

“No,” she said adamantly, her hands pushing him a foot away from her. “I’m not, i’d like to forget everything that happened and just-”

 

_ “Just kissing.”  _ Her own voice replayed back in front of her from the scouter on Kakarot’s face. Then following the sounds of some very heavy and deep sounds involving her and Kakarot.  “Now, you see I don’t want to forget what happened and i’m sure someone you know would like to know about this, wouldn’t you agree?” He purred sliding his hands up to her back. His fingers gently massaging her muscles as he leaned his face down at her. “Now all of this,-” referring to his scouter recording “- can be forgotten if you do me a favor and no one else will known except you and I.”

 

Chi-Chi’s expression was mortified, but that guilt and shame quickly turned to a boiling anger as she couldn’t exactly hit the asshole,  _ he’d probably like it  _ . “You bastard… you recorded that, were you planning on using that little recording when you  _ found me?”  _ She heard him chuckle as she felt his tail slide up her clothes and gently stroked the side of her neck. 

 

“I may have, but I also know you wouldn’t have really refused me. I just wanted to speed up the process.” His warm breath rolled over her face as he smoothed his hands down her legs. His nose picking up a familiar scent. It lingered on her fingers and beneath her clothes. “Did you play with yourself today?” The gleam in his eyes startled her as he leaned to where his nose was practically touching hers. “You did, and i’ll bet you thought about me?”

“I-I’d never-!” She clamored as Kakarot moved one hand from her back to her hair, his fingers sliding through her black hair slowly. He was smirking far too much, “You’re just an animal what kind of woman would-”

 

“You would.” He cut her off, his tongue rolling out to lick his lips. “It’s why I can feel your heart beating faster, it’s how I can smell that excitement when you’re around me. When I first met you with that human you had none of that, in that ship I sensed it, that first night I could almost smell it, last night I tasted it and now,” He chuckled, “Now I  _ know  _ it. You don’t want that little princely boy… no you want me-!” He growled huskily shoving down onto the bed.

  
“Don’t you dare-! I swear if you do anything i’ll-”

 

“You’ll do nothing if you want to save face with that husband of yours and more importantly you won’t do anything unless I tell you too.” He whispered in a dark hushed tone into her ear. 

 

Chi-Chi was trembling as Kakarot breathed in the smell of her neck, God’s she was getting excited by this. _ What the hell is wrong with me! Why aren’t I screaming?  _ She told herself as Kakarot continued to smell her body. 

  
“What-What do you want?” She asked timidly as she feared just exactly what he might do. 

 

“I want to taste your body, I want to explore it with my fingers and my mouth. That’s all.” His voice teasing her skin as he smoothed himself backwards and up over her. “You just wanted to taste me last night, it’s only fair that I get to taste the rest of you.” 

  
“No-no I can’t do that, I’m a married woman that would be-”

 

Cupping her chin he stopped her from continuing. “It will be nothing because no one will know and besides if I tell him you won’t be married anymore.” 

 

“He wouldn’t leave me.” She said her words having a slight faulter to them, as Kakarot shook his head.

 

“For all the comments i’ve seen between you. The fact that you ran from him last night,” He chuckled as he stroked her cheek. “My dear I believe you’ve got it all wrong…” She was already his, she just simply didn’t know it yet. 

  
Kissing her gently Kakarot only reminded her of how much she had betrayed her husband, but she only had several more days to just hold out until they were gone. She just prayed she had the strength to do just that.

 

[***]

 

Chi-Chi had herself dropped off at Little Italy, it was an old favorite of theirs. Plenty of good memories, plenty of fun times, back when things weren’t as  _ complicated.  _ When it was about love and discovering the initial chemistry that they had together. 

 

Both of them were casual, Yamcha wearing an older tan jacket with a white undershirt and matching pants. Chi-Chi wore a pink button up shirt and blue dress pants, both of them felt the slight awkwardness in the moment. “Hey Chi-Chi,” “Hello Yamcha.”  

  
Feeling a sense of normalcy return Yamcha extended his hand to his wife which she took though noticing a slight hint of trepidation but thought nothing of it. They had been just having a rough couple days, best to just start by jumping at her because of her reaction. 

 

Yamcha had already arranged a spot for them and they both had their seats. Being partially the reason for all of this Yamcha took the opportunity to speak first. “Chi-Chi let me just come out and say it. I’m sorry, I’ve not been the man you married years ago.” Looking into her brown eyes he sighed and shook his head in frustration with himself. “I haven’t been fair to you, for everything that you and I have been through up until now it’s taken me a good deal of time to understand what we have and how it’s been when I don’t have you around.”

 

That might not have been the whole truth, but he had missed her. Chi-Chi was still an amazing woman and he was going to be damned if he planned on letting some alien try and muscle his way in on his own wife. It didn’t matter what Kakarot believed he knew that Chi-Chi would never go along with a man like him. 

 

Chi-Chi relaxed a bit though still tense as she had been given a very clear threat before coming here tonight. 

 

**_Just do what I tell you too and no one will know, you can go back to your husband without a second thought._ **

 

The image of Kakarot leering over top of her, the way he kissed her even though she felt revolted in her mind her body welcomed it.  _ What is wrong with me? Why is surrendering myself to some savage on my mind so much? Why did I have to go and fantasize about it! _

 

“Yes… Yes I feel the same way Yamcha.” She said putting on a strong front, but it only caused the guilt inside of her mind to gnaw further and further away at her straining emotions. Acting like the problem was Yamcha’s wild night out while she had gone and not once, twice, but three times now let an alien do things to her that she should not have. She hadn’t stopped it the first time and all but pushed for the second time leading to the third trapping her in this current predicament. 

 

How the hell would she tell her husband that she had let this happen.  _ After all the times you gave him hell for his womanizing ways. It would be like putting the cart before the horse Chi-Chi and just letting another man practically have his way with you.  _ She wanted to just forget this last couple of days and start over but she it was impossible. For all she knew Kakarot could be just around and listening to her. 

 

_ Lying about the truth of your infidelities or admit that you are no better and that you let another man have his way with you and see your entire marriage crumble?  _

 

Neither felt right, but she thought that perhaps… once the saiyans were gone they could forget this terrible chapter in their marriage. But even then, that thought alone felt like a terrible lie.

 

The two engaged in small talk, but even Yamcha could sense something was up with his wife. Perhaps Kakarot had gone and talked to her, or done something worse? Yet he was trapped by the saiyan, he saw just the tip of the iceberg of what the saiyan had been doing all along. Getting him drunk, spiking his liquor and taking him to that strip club with his inhibitions at near zero. It all but trapped him as Chi-Chi only thought he had just gone there and gotten hammered. She had no idea of the other events and even if he was drunk that wouldn’t excuse that night’s debauchery, staged or not. Kakarot probably had more than he let on as well,  _ damn how is someone that is so barbaric so stupidly cunning.  _

 

Remaining only slightly awkward the pair got onto enjoying their meal together.

 

Neither knowing the other’s predicament, both afraid of the truth being exposed and unwilling to bear the shame of admitting that they were truly at fault. “You know Chi-Chi, i’ve always thought that perhaps the city life might not really be for us.” Yamcha added reflecting on some of their problems and a possible solution. He gave her a smile as he wiped his mouth. “How about we find a nice place, somewhere in the country, a place where it can be just us and no concerns about others where you and I can just each others company, does that sound like something you’d like to do?”

 

Chi-Chi surprisingly agreed with him, “You know what I actually like that idea. No big city life, perhaps we could find a place more around my old village?” She smiled at the thought of reconnecting with old friends, being closer with her father and the like.

 

“Probably the best idea i’ve had in awhile yah know?” He chuckled to which she laughed in return. Both of them smiled at the other one and for moment both remembered why they had married the other. They had the right chemistry in these gentler moments when it was just them, there were no other people to impress, no city house and life to be distracted by. 

 

Stopping the waiter with his hand, “Hey could we have some glasses of wine and an order of dessert?” Yamcha asked to which the young man nodded.

 

“Of course sir, did you have a selection in mind?”

 

Holding up the wine menu he pointed to one, “This right here, two glasses and two of these.” 

 

“Ah, of course i’ll be right back.” The waiter tipping his head politely and disappearing as Yamcha gave Chi-Chi a grin. “It’s one of your favorites, a little wine to end our good night. Though I’m sure we don’t want to just go right back to everything in our relationship is just perfect and peachy. I did have a really good time with you tonight!” 

 

He was doing his best to put on a good front for her, though the night was at best average. There wasn’t any special but he wanted to at least act like he was trying, that this could work out between them.

 

“Yes,” She said her smile slightly straining, “I had a good time to.”  _ Come on Chi-Chi, you can tell him!  _ The logical part of her brain was arguing with the other,  _ yes and what good will that do? Do you think Yamcha won’t just walk out on you if you tell him that you were fooling around even how minor with that saiyan? You two were making out pretty well and the jerk recorded all of it, who knows what else he has me.  _ Though the proposition of what was going to be happening tonight was terrifying to the say the least.

 

Though acting like everything was just fine, moving about like there wasn’t anything wrong when clearly, they had some issues that needed to be resolved!  _ Oh, god what am I going to do? Try and save my marriage by lying or risk destroying it by telling your husband that you have been cheating on him behind his back?  _

 

Both sides argued their points, even as she drank her wine with her husband and shared in a nice dessert. She just… just couldn’t bring herself up to the task of telling Yamcha.

 

_ Just one night,  _ she told herself, if Kakarot had any particular reason to be believed. Though at this point she had no choice but to trust a lying filthy backstabbing marriage ruining saiyan!

 

Putting up her mask Chi-Chi was making more small talk with Yamcha as her cell phone buzzed. “Weird.” She muttered reaching into her purse as Yamcha finished up his glass. 

  
“What’s wrong babe?”

 

“Nothing, just I thought I turned my phone off.” She said remembering how she had shut it off on the ride over here. But as she flipped over her phone she saw a text message:  _ The penthouse across the street, tenth floor, room 112. Of course if you aren’t over here in fifteen minutes i’ll send these lovely messages to your husband.  _

 

“What is your dad worried about you?” Yamcha said teasingly as he knew that the Ox-King was one hell of a protective father when it came to his only child. 

 

Finding a quick out, “Yeah he just wants me back home to talk, he.. Actually suggested moving out there earlier like you suggested!” She quickly lied through her teeth.

 

“Wow that’s kind of late, did they just forget to come over or what?” Yamcha pressed slightly as Chi-Chi just waved it off.

 

“It’s an old friend in the village, they were looking to scale down some property and it just so happened to come up as they were leaving. T-They just said they’d stop over later, I guess they surprised Dad and met with him tonight and wanted me to come over and say high.” Chi-Chi gave a fake smile as she gathered up her things. 

 

“Well how about I come with you and we can talk together I-”

 

She had to quickly put the kibosh on that. “Yamcha we had a good evening together, but lets not just rush back into things alright?” She felt small pieces of her heart straining, she was a filthy cheater, but also a bad liar. 

 

Yamcha was a little stunned that she just so quickly but the wall back up, but he also had to agree to give her some space. Things had been fine, she wasn’t with Kakarot so was it bad to just let her go back home and talk about buying a new home?  _ No It’s fine Yamcha, she’s still your wife.  _ “Yeah, you’re probably right. How about I call you again tomorrow and set something up?” 

 

Chi-Chi nodded. “Yes, that’ll be fine. Take care of yourself Yamcha.” She replied as nodded.

 

“I love you hun,” he told her making the small cracks appear ever more evident in her heart.

 

“Yes, so do I Yamcha.” 

 

[***]

 

Chi-Chi walked around the side of the building appearing to call for a ride home before doing the unthinkable…

 

Making her way up to the tenth floor Chi-Chi felt her heart begin to race as fear and guilt gripped her tightly refusing to let her go. Unwilling to let her remove any level of weight that this scenario was bearing down upon her. 

 

“What am I doing… I should just turn around now and go. Confess everything, that would be far better than,” She struggled to force herself to say the truth, but telling herself that it would probably keep her marriage from collapsing. No doubt that would be the end and then what? What would she do? Get a job? Move back in with her dad, start her life all over again.

 

Imagining that scenario only terrified her more, who would want a spouse who cheated on them with another man? Could anyone really believe that she so quickly jumped into another man’s arms just after a few drinks and her husband’s party lifestyle. That was a weak excuse at best, sure if her husband was totally cheating on her was one thing. But that had been before they were married and rumored afterwards but she couldn’t prove it and he flat out denied it with most of his friends saying it wasn’t true.

 

Yet here she was standing in front of a door, a door with another man, an alien who was going to do things to her… what if he didn’t keep his promise? What if this was another plot to do even worse things to her?  _ Oh god, why didn’t I even think of that-!  _ “I need to go… Yes I need to get-”

 

“Go? Oh but my dear, you just arrived, and the fun hasn’t even started.” The door opened before she had even blinked and there was Kakarot. One hand holding the top of the frame, the other holding the handle. 

 

She felt her legs growing weak as Kakarot leered down at her, those obsidian black eyes were staring at her. “Plus I know why you’re really here.” Sweeping his arm out and around her back in a fluid movement that Chi-Chi couldn’t force herself to move away from. “I know that deep down, that within that body of yours. You really want  _ me.”  _ He purred licking his lips, as if ready to devour her.

 

“N-n-no I don’t.” She stammered as Kakarot gave a hearty chuckle and pulled her inside of the room. “I-I just want you to stop. I w-want things back to normal.” Chi-Chi pleaded but Kakarot paid her concerns no mind as he brought both arms around her. 

 

“Lies, all of them.” He told her softly his nose running through her hair. “You don’t get excited around your husband, but you do around me.” He moved his lips to the side of her neck. 

 

Holding herself by a thread Chi-Chi felt him kiss her neck, one hand unbuttoning her shirt, the other undoing the top of her pants and slowly pushed them down. It was hair by hair as Kakarot kissed at her neck.  A light glow of his ki formed in his palm turning his touch from a rough caress into a heated pad. Sliding through several open buttons he smoothed underneath her undergarments and wrapped his palm around her breast. 

 

Chi-Chi stifled her groan making only a whimper as her pants fell around her legs. His lips were slow and languishing over her skin kissing it inch by inch. Letting his tongue slip out slowly and lick at the salt from her neck. “You’re so beautiful…” He whispered from behind her. 

 

“Don’t say things,” She breathed as Kakarot’s hand slowly cupped her sex with her panties still on. “Please don’t say those words.” She begged closing her eyes as Kakarot moved his lips to her ear.

 

“Do you not like hearing the truth?” His teeth gently nipping at her outer ear. 

 

Chi-Chi shuddered as Kakarot teased her. “You can’t say things like that… not when you are ruining me.” She felt tears threatening at her eyes but Kakarot kissed her temple.

 

“When was the last time your husband told you those things? When did he ever hold you like I am now? Kissing your flesh, kneading your tits and playing with your little pussy?” His vulgarity kicking up a level as he turned her towards a large standing mirror. “Open your eyes.” He whispered against her skin before dropping back down to her shoulder. Lathing more of his lips over it inch by inch.

 

Chi-Chi didn’t want too but as one of Kakarot’s fingers teased her clit and the other hand pinched her nipple in with a dash of pain but a jolt of pleasure. She gasped and her eyes opened.

 

To her horror she was in Kakarot’s arms, his eyes looking just beside her neck and gauging her reaction, her shirt was opened up and gathered at her elbows unable to be discarded to the floor, her heels were still on along with her undergarments. A pair of nice purple satin bra and panties, they were a full one piece that were loosely strapped together. Kakarot had all but ordered her to wear it after rummaging through her clothes. 

 

But that wasn’t what he was making her see, no it wasn’t just how she looked but where she was. Arms holding her, fingers giving her body pleasure. The streak of red under her eyes, she cried out as Kakarot’s fingers pushed through her panties and into her body. It was then she saw her hands, each one holding his wrist. Chi-Chi could feel her breathing growing heavier as Kakarot switched to her breast, that near burning warmth from his ki turning her nipples into hardened crowns as she was watched herself react to this pleasure. 

 

Something from another man,  _ No. No…  _ She told herself shaking her head but she bit down on her lip as Kakarot’s hand pushed away her panties and begin to slowly push inside of her. 

 

“Just let it out, no one will hear you.” Kakarot whispered temptingly, his tongue slipping out into licked behind her ear. “This is not even the beginning,” Warmth breath rolled along her skin as his nose buried into the side of her hair again and breathed deep.

 

Chi-Chi felt him pushing just that little bit faster, that little bit harder. Turning that mild tingle into a growing stab of pleasure. Pinching her clit between his thumb and forefinger Chi-Chi’s hips bucked forwards. 

 

Before she could stop herself a moan escaped her lips, “You like it don’t you?” The devil was working his claws into her body and she was powerless to stop him. Yet her hands did not resist, she told herself that to save herself and her marriage this was for the best. That she could just let this happen, to ride it out and soon it would be over, but as lips sucked down on the nape of neck Chi-Chi found both hands grabbing her breasts leaving the lower half of her body aching. 

 

Breathing in sharply Chi-Chi felt her hips rock. “Ahhh, what… why did you?” Looking towards her reflection she could see the dampness that was between her legs. Looking at his eyes which held an amused look.    
  
“Did you want me to continue? If you do you merely have to ask. Just say, Kakarot make me cum.” 

 

_ God’s why is he toying with me? Why won’t you just finish it?  _ “I guess you can’t then…” She replied trying to bait him into finishing without having her willingly admit it. Afterall she would prefer having little to do with this. She wanted-

 

A dark chuckle reverberated behind her. “Oh is that how you want to play? As a Saiyan I have one thing that no human has, the ultimate woman pleasure device and since you think you can play this game. I will gladly show you its ability to give you a level of pleasure that no man can match.” 

 

Chi-Chi felt it slide up her leg coiling and teasing around the flesh of inner thigh. “Tell me how long do you think you will last?” 

 

“Y-You think some cheap alien- Ooooh!” Her voice groaned as the soft furry appendage slipped over the front of her damp panties and then dropped down over the front to begin slowly stimulating her flesh.

 

“We’re going to stay here and watch until you tell me what you want Chi-Chi,” The dark promise of making her cum, and having her say it. As his hands cupped chest and rolled her sensitive globes with a fever that she had never felt she could only helplessly look at herself in the mirror.

 

She was becoming undone, as she found the pleasure twisting on her face there was something more evil appearing on her face. It was a smile and she did not recognize herself as the wife of Yamcha in the mirror but as the woman Chi-Chi in the arms of a saiyan called Kakarot.

  
  



	4. One Nightstand

_ It wasn’t… Supposed to be this way-! Kami why did this happen?  _ Chi-Chi cried in her mind as her body twitched and heaved, unable to contain itself as she felt the saiyan’s tail probing her dripping womanhood. In her entire life she had never felt such feelings before, Kakarot’s hands were touching her all over. His tongue licking up the small slits of her armpits while she was forced to remain helpless, a prisoner because of the threat that he would unveil everything they had done together.

 

The wet and furry appendage was so soft it felt almost unreal, the furry tip found every single spot that made her twitch and cry all at once. The weight was minor as he was settled between her legs, but he did not give her anything else aside from his tail. It had been hours since she had first come here and yet she did not question when it was going to end? But how much more he could make her feel like this.

 

Her head looked back towards the large mirror, observing from an upside down perspective the way she looked with Kakarot dominating her body. It felt good and that was the most painful part of it, that she did more than enjoy his touch. Her body erupted in orgasm after orgasm, an unending feeling that filled her every single body. 

 

What she beheld of her own reflection wasn’t the face of a woman she recognized. She never had such a smile on her face, a blush that streaked across her face and a glazed look in her eyes that came in such an afterglow of powerful emotions. No she wasn’t the same woman she had been that morning, because that Chi-Chi never had such an expression. One of a woman basking in pleasure. 

 

Before she was the strigid and cold housewife of a normal married housewife, going through the day to day motions of a married couple. Wondering what she would wear and cook for dinner as the most important and consuming choices of her day. Making it day by day, pushing down her own desires and emotions. All of the fire that had once consumed her life stuck into a feeling of mediocrity, where she wasn’t a powerful fighter of a beautiful woman. But she was just the wife to a baseball player.

 

The woman in the mirror, the one who was dominated by another man didn’t care about those things. Just waiting for that next gasp of pleasure, were the only thing on her mind wasn’t her husband, cooking, clothes, social status, or even anyone else. It was all about her, finding that pleasure that only a man like this could give her.    
  
The rough scars carried over her body tingled her soft flesh, the coarse hair touching her skin, and his calloused palms that rolled, kneaded, carressed, and gripped her body like she was the only thing that mattered. She could see Kakarot’s face, he wasn’t grinning, smirking, or laughing. His eyes were closed as he explored her flesh. Tasting, touching, with his entire being. He was savoring her and her alone. There was no other girls, phone, career, or his boys. Just her and her alone.

 

“Kiss me…” She breathed, “Kiss me please.” Her hands reached to cup his face which pulled towards her lips and she watched the reflection be filled with that face, Kakarot’s dark obsidian eyes and she was swallowed up in his mouth. It was slow and tender and she lost herself in this warm sensation and then she came once again.

 

“Haaaahh” She panted as Kakarot smiled down at her

 

“You love my tail don’t you?” He purred in her ear, tucking her hair to the side so that he could find those sensitive lobes that made her body twitch, in the short time he had quickly found every single spot that made Chi-Chi squirm. 

 

“Yes, yes, your tail is so good-” She wailed, “I love it, I love your tail.” She began to sob, a mixture of shame and pleasure mixing together and leaving her no other outlet to handle the raging storm inside of her.

 

Smiling Kakarot settled back marveling at this small woman, such an untapped beauty and terribly unused. It hadn’t taken him that much time to break down those barriers and turn her into a woman of her own needs and desires. Watching her scream and cry out because of him was just all the sweeter, though she did not know it his eyes flicked towards the scouter on the table that had been recording them the entire time. 

 

Slowly he withdrew his tail, the appendage uncoiling from her insides like a snake and came free soaked in a damp mixture of her own juices and sweat. “How about you give me something now, I mean it would only be fair now wouldn’t it?” He chuckled settling back on the bed as Chi-Chi still in a drunken state of euphoria mumbled a  _ ‘yes’.  _ “Come over here and see what a proper saiyan’s cock is like. No doubt your earthling men are just as inadequate as I believe.”

 

Chi-Chi curled against the side of his thigh as both of her hands stroked Kakarot’s length.  _ Oh God, it really is that big?  _ Her mind not processing her actions as she brought both of her lips to its side and kissed it, one hand wrapping around the pulsing tip.

 

“Ah yes…” Kakarot sighed as Chi-Chi lapped at the sides of his veins, working her way up until she kissed his swollen head. 

 

The smell of his white seed leaked from the top, a mixture of virile and male testosterone filled all of her senses as she opened her mouth to willingly take him inside. 

 

_ I never really did this with Yamcha… but then again we were more of a few kisses, some stroking or fingering and down to business. Aside from those first months were we ever like this?  _ Her lips fitting around him as she made small bobbing motions with her head. Sucking on his head, her tongue rolling up the front tip to swallow that fresh spunk coming from his penis without even thinking about it. That rich saltiness but it wasn’t pungent in anyway.

 

“Make sure to swallow it all.” She heard and before she knew it a splash of heat hit the back of her throat. And while she normally was opposed to anything of the sort the tickle of a warm furry tail on the underside of her breast made her body tell her brain to go to hell. Her mouth taking several gulps until she felt him stop. “Fuck you’re just such an amazing woman… I can’t wait anymore. I’m going to fuck you so god damn hard!” He growled shoving her onto her back. His erection was unabated as he rocked his hips against her own but as he did and her brown eyes looked down she saw something on her finger that made her pause.

 

It was her wedding ring, a gold band with several small amethysts and a diamond inside of them making a triangle. The promise of love, and someone who promised to stay with her until the end. A man who told her he loved her, who wanted to rebuild their relationship together and fix his past wrongs…  _ ‘Oh god what am I doing!’  _

 

She couldn’t do this! It was too much! “Stop-!” She cried out her knees locking together as Kakarot growled his eyes darkening as he looked into her brown ones. “I-I can’t… We-We can’t do this, I-I’m sorry but this is…. Is… WRONG!” She felt something push herself away from Kakarot, trying to separate herself from this saiyan temptation. 

 

Kakarot was snorted through his nose, his hands almost ready to begin tearing through the sheets. He wanted to howl and berate this foolish woman for trying to deny him after so long. He’d spent hours giving her pleasure and the moment it came to finally claim her she backed out?  _ What kind of bitch has the nerve too-!  _ Every ounce of his body was screaming for retribution.

 

The red haze in his eyes slowly lifted, the tight blood drawing pressure of his nails lessened as the saiyan let himself calm down, for a few moments.   _ Hold yourself back… She’s not broken yet.  _

 

So he did something that she did not expect, the game was still in effect.  _ If she thinks this is wrong then i’ll let her think so, let her run back to her husband. I just have to do this the right way.  _ Kakarot said nothing, he moved away from her, grabbing his shorts and began to redress himself, his eyes not turning back around to face her. 

 

Stunned, well that was putting it mildly. She was shocked, Kakarot was getting himself dressed back in his saiyan armor. Slipping the top over his head and covering his chest she was waiting for some kind of reaction, but he wasn’t reacting at all. As if her words and acts weren’t unexpected but probably were going to occur. 

 

Dragging the scouter up, Kakarot affixed it to his ear, pushing several buttons to enable it’s standard mode. 

 

Something felt like a knife driving into her heart, as she tried to understand this. “Is… is that it?” Was there going to be no more pressure from him. That Kakarot was simply done, that all of this was over? It couldn’t simply because she told him to stop.

 

“I’m done wasting my time, go back to your husband as i’m sure he’ll give you what you want,” He snorted as he put his boots on. “So you want nothing and Here I thought you had your own desires and dreams, but clearly I was wrong you’d rather be a floor mat for a man who cares nothing for you.” His tail snapped around his waist the dampness from her body still evident on the tip as Kakarot grabbed the doorknob. “But so what i’m sure that you’ll just suffer through your life because he  _ loves you. _ ” Kakarot said coldly before walking out of the room, 

 

The silence in the room was all that followed as Chi-Chi fell to her side and began to cry, her hands covering her face as she wept for the woman that she had become. Broken by another person’s words, and how they saw her and her life? When had it ever mattered to her before?

 

_ Back when you believed it didn’t matter, because everything was okay. Bland normalcy was okay, just being married, having a husband and a home was enough. _

 

“But why, why do I care what he thinks now? Why does any of this matter?” Chi-Chi just buried her face and sorrow into the sheets. “Dumb saiyans! Why did they have to come and make me feel this way I was-”

 

_ What were you? Happy being second fiddle as a woman and a wife?  _ The lingering feeling of hands and lips that belonged to a man who made her feel things that she had never felt before. Was pleasure more important than being loved?  _ I want to be loved, I want the assurance of someone who cares about me, and I will have none of that with Kakarot. He just wants me because of me, he won’t stay here for me. What is a few days to a lifetime with someone who cares about you? _

 

“Yamcha won’t leave me, he told me he wants to make this work, that he wants us to be together. We got married, we both took our vows,” 

 

_ Vows that you both broke, that you both no longer really care about.  _

 

Shaking her head at her own thoughts, “But we do care about each other, Yamcha is trying and I-”

 

_ Decided to go and have another man spend hours toying with my body. To have him make me cry, only to comfort me and make me cum and then cry again. How does that justify any of this if you don’t even know what you want!  _

 

It was too much for her, she just buried herself in the blankets of the room that were still bathed in the thick male scent of Kakarot and her own juices that had once soaked the sheets. Stuck in an impossible to answer situation she wondered what was left for her to do?

 

[***]

 

“Oh, hey Chi-Chi. What’s up?” The face of the capsule corp heiress appearing at her door as Chi-Chi was just in front of her. The other woman calling to speak with her about issues that as she put in her text.  _ ‘A woman could understand’  _ So this had to be something serious for the usual indifferent and rock that she knew the woman as. She had to be a strong one to even be Yamcha’s wife and put up with a lot of the things that he did. 

  
Wearing her day off clothes of a red top and dress bottom with a matching aquamarine belt around her waist, she was a bit more flamboyant that Chi-Chi wearing a pale blue shirt and tan knee length dress pants. 

 

Bulma had dated the baseball star/ Z-fighter for awhile until they just ended up going their separate ways. It was amicable, though not without its faults on both sides.

 

“So what’s going on girl, you don’t look like you had a good night’s rest, you party a little too much?.” Bulma tried a little levity but Chi-Chi shrugged her shoulders and looked away.

 

“Are the saiyans gone? I just want a little privacy with this issue.” Chi-Chi couldn’t exactly sense of feel them but it wouldn’t be impossible for them to just vanish. 

 

Bulma raised an eyebrow but nodded, “Yeah they are out in the mountains training or whatever they do all day.” 

 

Sighing Chi-Chi felt some relief. “Thank goodness,” She looked at Bulma squarely in the eyes. “I need to talk with you…”

 

“Sure,” Bulma said finding this strange situation piquing her inquisitive mind. “Is it a secret?” noting the way Chi-Chi was biting her lip and the defensive and tense body posture. “Juicy right, alright come on in my mom just fixed some tea and desserts.”

 

So Chi-Chi walked inside led to Brief’s living room that was about the size of her first floor of her home. “Bulma before we talk I need you to promise me that you won’t speak this to another soul, not a word or even an inkling alright?” Chi-Chi was looking for another woman to speak about this issue with and there were very few close ones she had in mind, Launch was immediately out for obvious reasons. Leaving Bulma the smart genius who probably would be someone who might understand saiyans and men more than she could in some ways.

 

“Jeez girl,” Bulma laughed as she sat down on her couch as Chi-Chi sat in a chair. “I might be one who likes a little gossip but i’m not going to air your dirty laundry. So go ahead tell me what’s on your mind.”

 

“I’ve been cheating on my husband with Kakarot.” She wasn’t about to mince words, the guilt alone wouldn’t let her hold back with the blunt truth. Besides why try and act like it was something it wasn’t, she had done very intimate things with another man. “We didn’t… like really have sex, but well,” She trailed off looking down towards the floor and not at Bulma. “It was probably close enough that I might as well have.”

 

“Uh… okay. That was quite a bit forward.” Bulma said, unsure of how to really react to this. “So like is this like some sort of revenge thing? I heard about the little incident at the bar and I can guess you were pretty pissed… so how did you wind up with Kakarot?”

“I don’t know-!” Chi-Chi groaned holding her head as if she were in pain. “We sort of kissed the first night when he came here, he just caught me off guard but I just didn’t think about it and ignored it. Then another night comes around and Yamcha gets drunk and is off at a Titty bar and I run back into Kakarot. That damn saiyan knew I was angry, he knew it and he followed me and then I ended up hitting him and then we ended up making out for awhile.” Her eyes glanced to Bulma seeing her reaction. “He wanted me to hit him as if he was Yamcha.”

 

_ Well that wouldn’t be hard.  _ Bulma thought, not feeling to voice that opinion vocally as Chi-Chi was currently having some issues.  _ But what’s the deal with Kakarot, the guy didn’t even attempt to try and hit on me… or even Raditz. I wonder if it’s the whole testosterone thing or maybe what Raditz said was more true and it’s because he wants business first?  _ Mentally correcting herself about not being jealous that she wasn’t receiving some level of attention from some sexy warrior aliens which was a moot point right now.

 

“Then… well last night I had dinner with Yamcha, he and I talked about working through this. Yamcha told me he wanted to make this work, and we… we actually had a good time. It wasn’t special but it wasn’t bad either. Then… I got a message from Kakarot and he wanted me to come up to him, he wanted to have me meet him and let me have his way with me… and I know I shouldn’t have,” She admitted painfully. “But, but I went anyway and then he spent hours yesterday pleasuring me until I almost lost myself. He was just about to, well… he was very close to plowing me but I stopped him. I remembered that I was a married woman and I just couldn’t go through with it. No matter how good it felt, or how much I wanted to hurt Yamcha for everything that I’ve done I just couldn’t go through with it.” She chewed slightly on the bottom of her lip and then looked to Bulma again. “Then Kakarot just left me, he didn’t say anything other than he was wasting his time with me and then, he just walked out last night and… god’s Bulma what am I going to do? I just don’t know what’s wrong with me! How could I have let that happen or get to where it is.” Her eyes were pleading for something. “I don’t know what to do, I just need help, I don’t know which way is up or down. Is there even a way back for me after everything I’ve done?”

 

Bulma took a breath and let a moment of silence drag out as she grabbed one of her mother’s pastries from the table and took a bite. “Eat something first, I can tell you haven’t eaten anything and then i’ll try and help you through this.”

 

Chi-Chi nodded and grabbed something from the table taking a small bite and looked to Bulma for some direction on what to do.

  
Bulma wiped her lips and crossed her leg over the other. “While it wasn’t right what you did, I can’t say that cheating on a cheater solves anything. I tried that with Yamcha back when we dated… it didn’t end very well.” Shaking her head at the old memory, though she might not place all the blame on Yamcha for this little debacle it certainly wasn’t Chi-Chi’s alone. “I’ll ask then is there anything of worth in your marriage with him then? Do you want to be with him because, speaking from my view, you don’t seem to want to be with him.”

 

“I do want too, but I also don't. Because even if I take him back, and this works out for now what’s going to stop this from continuing? I know Yamcha could change but it’s been two years and he’s still… doing what he said he wouldn’t do. Even if it's not as much he still does it.” Perhaps she needed to admit that, but he could eventually stop.  _ Or am I fooling myself. _

 

Sighing, Bulma uncrossed her legs and looked up at the ceiling of her home.  _ Does she want a relationship with him or is she making an excuse for another?  _ “Chi-Chi do you want to have a relationship with Kakarot?”

 

“I can’t, what kind of relationship could I have with him when he’s going to leave in a few days probably forever and what if this is just some kind of game to get into my pants? Then i’ll just end up alone!” She whined bringing her arms around her chest.

 

Bulma rolled her head back and looked at Chi-Chi. “Are you afraid of that?”

  
“Of what?”

 

“Being alone? Is that why you want one relationship because you’ll end up alone or not?” Bulma leaned forward her elbows resting just on her knees. “Is there something wrong with being alone or are you afraid that will be it? Once your done with both there’s nothing else?”

 

Swallowing a lump in her throat Chi-Chi wasn’t entirely sure herself. “I just don’t know what i’ll do. I’ve only practiced martial arts and trying to be a good housewife. What would I do when I’ve let Yamcha take care of all the bills? His career has supported the two of us without any trouble and then what will happen when I try and start again, who’d want to be with someone who cheated on their married husband for pointless sex?”

 

“They don’t have to know that about you,” Bulma countered.

 

“But I would,” She admitted, “If I couldn’t stop myself in this relationship what would stop the next one? What happens if that’s really it and i’m stuck in single woman territory? How will I ever have my own family?” Chi-Chi could feel tears burning at the edges of her eyes. “Yamcha doesn’t help even when I want to have them he’s indifferent and I can’t just go out and raise a child by myself! What kind of mother would do that!”

 

The Heiress looked at the struggling indecision in the other woman. “Chi-Chi I can’t tell you what you should do, but you can’t put yourself in these situations because of what is happening to you right now. Yamcha is an asshole for ignoring you clearly, but I think you have to either give it another go or cut it off and start over.”

 

[***]

 

Chi-Chi was totally  _ not  _ ready.

She and Yamcha had agreed to meet again and talk. However she wasn’t ready for either choice, trying to make it work or just ending it. Which was the right answer!

 

It was where she wished her mom was still around to help advise her on what to do. Bulma had at least tried making the decision more about what Chi-Chi would feel as right, but stayed out of making that decision for her.  _ Which doesn’t help me make that choice.  _

 

Walking inside of the restaurant, it was one where Yamcha had proposed to her and asked that she marry him. A far more upscale place, where the food was overpriced and under portioned, but it required exclusivity to even get a table. 

 

_ I remember when money really impressed me, back when it was about having a secure future for the two of us and our family…  _ “That never happened.” She added painfully to herself. 

  
The seater looked to the woman in a dark purple dress, it was just above her knees and had a large strap covering both of her shoulders. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with two long bangs on the side of her face framing it the outline of her face. Two black heeled shoes on her feet with lightly painted toenails showing through the woven straps. “I’m Chi-Chi Mao, i’m looking for a table reserved with two for Yamcha.” 

 

“Ah yes one second madam.” Grabbing his ledger the man quickly swept his finger through the list of names and seating until he stopped and tapped. “Ah yes here you are.” Waving an arm towards another man, “Please show this lady to spot L-Fourteen.”

 

“Of course sir,” The man said to the seater at the podium. “If you would mam, follow me.” He gestured with his arm as he walked ahead of her. 

 

This place was just like she remembered it. There were dozens of tables, filled with the higher society of the wealthy and arrogant alike. 

 

_ Isn’t this what you wanted at one point? To be surrounded by the best? _

 

Her eyes cast a gaze of not envy anymore but of wariness. What did she see before her except men and women of varying ages, their couples and status not at all equivalent to the other. The young girls sucking the money from the wealthy men, and young men brought in as status symbols for their older counterparts. 

 

She let her mind wander as she imagined,  _ was this originally how I meant to Yamcha or is this how things are going to turn out?  _

 

Would she remain his wife only to have her husband spoil himself with younger girls and those willing to do things for cash. Her stomach was rolling and doing flips as her own edge and nerves were being stressed with the mental images was creating for her marriage five or ten years down the road. 

A tightness gripped her chest and she found her air in her own lungs growing thinner. 

 

“Ah here we are-!” The server announced snapping Chi-Chi from her mental exile. 

 

Yamcha was there wearing a fine black silk shirt and matching black pants. His hair cut shorter to hang around his shoulders, wearing a smile he stood up and opened his arms. “Hey Chi-Chi, are you doing better?”

 

“I’m doing fine,”  _ Liar, you are about as fine as a child walking a tightrope with no net below them.  _ She let him embrace her though she did with some reluctance put her hand on his back as he did so. 

 

Her mind flickered back to when she was  _ hugged  _ by Kakarot. How he wrapped himself around her in an embrace never to let go,  _ his nose in my hair, his lips all over me- Chi-Chi stop it!  _ She had to scold herself as she broke contact and took a seat across from him.

 

“So how are things back at home, your dad doing alright?” Yamcha asked trying to break the ice and awkwardness though he wondered why it was still there as noticed Chi-Chi seemed even more tense than normal. 

 

“It’s going, dad just keeps things running smoothly back in the village. There aren’t any real problems, I’ve just been looking perhaps going to school, you know find something to occupy my time.” Though she hadn’t really it actually sounded like a good idea. Perhaps finding a job or something to distract her would better put things in perspective.

 

If starting over was her choice then why not do something else, it didn’t have to be anything serious but she could find a workable job with her skills somewhere.  _ Although the stigma of being said baseball players ex-wife will still follow.  _

 

“I see, well maybe a job would be good. You could do something with teaching since you do want a kid to be the next PHD or a doctor down the line.”

 

“It would be nice… wouldn’t it.” She trailed off softly, how’d she always wanted to be a mother…

 

“Chi-Chi listen I know you had a pretty serious talk with Bulma today.” Yamcha admitted with a sigh not trying to put up the good guy act forever. 

 

Chi-Chi went rigid at the notion of Bulma actually spilling the beans about everything she had talked about. “And?”

 

“Well I’m sure it had to do with me, I heard from Bulma’s mother who saw you and was worried about what was happening. Though I don’t know what you two exactly talked about, if you went and talked with Bulma it had to have been about our current situation no doubt.” He shook his head before folding his hands on the table and looking at Chi-Chi.

“So i’m here to ask what do you want Chi-Chi? I’ll give you whatever you want because I fear that i’m going to lose you and I don’t want that. I want us to work, so here and now if you ask me for anything i’ll make it happen.” His gaze met her own and it didn’t falter he didn’t avert his eyes from her. “I mean it Chi-Chi, please let me try and make this all up to you. I don’t want anyone else, I don’t care about everything in the past. I just want you, and you to be happy.”

 

_ Damn my foolish heart.  _ This is exactly how she had fallen for him the first time, there wasn’t some bad boy charm, no little sly grin or smirks. Just the raw emotion that she had first found so charming… but there weren’t swarms of butterflies as she looked at her husband the shadow of another man lingered just beyond her sight.

 

One who had a head of thick black untamed spikes, a grin and eyes that burned into her very soul. 

 

But she knew that meant nothing, that it would lead her to only more heartbreak.  _ To live in misery or to die alone? _

 

Even though it might damn her… she didn’t want to be alone. 

 

The evening continued on, Chi-Chi pushing down her own feelings on the matter and did her best to accept Yamcha’s sincerity. The two sharing a nice meal together again except as she waited for some kind of message. Some kind of sign from the saiyan.

 

But there was nothing…  _ Should I feel relieved or nervous about that?  _

 

Leaving together the pair went back to their home and did their best to rekindle their relationship. Their passion for one another. Yet for one of them…

 

Chi-Chi was wide awake, Yamcha was peacefully sleeping a light snore filling the air. She was on their second floor balcony. The cool breeze washing over her figure as she remained in the nighttime air. A mixture of shame and disappointment filled her body. 

 

She and Yamcha had rekindled their love life… but it was painfully dull, at least to her. She just faked her own orgasm as she felt nothing spark between them. Sure he could make her feel some pleasure but it paled in comparison to the saiyan who had made her scream and cry in the sheets for hours.

 

“So now i’m here,” She sighed feeling the mess between her legs as she could at least hope that from this she might actually become a mother. Turn her focus from her less than glowing relationship into a positive. But that was a big if, she covered her face as she tried to imagine just how all of this had happened in such a short while. When did all of this become so screwed up?

 

Dropping her one hand in front of her face she looked at her wedding ring, the symbol of her  _ love.  _ “What a joke i’ve become.” Her eyes drifted upwards towards the sky, though a partial blanket covered the midnight air with only a faint glow of a partial moon shining down. She had given up, plain and simple. Originally she had wanted to just say it was over, that they should just go their separate ways but she didn’t. She just rolled over and let this continue.

 

“I could smell you the moment you stepped outside.” A voice spoke from behind her and her entire body shook, fear and shock causing the goosebumps to litter her entire arm and every hair on her neck to rise up. That deep unsettling reaction where your body refuses to act, she could feel that cold numbness settling through her. “But I can smell that you let that weak man defile you, such a waste… to have someone like you bound to a man whose own inept brain doesn’t know how to treat a woman properly.”

 

“Why?” She managed Chi-Chi’s palms felt the smooth wooden banister of her home pressing tighter into her palms. “Why are you here? I thought you and I were done?” Her voice slightly cracking as Kakarot released a chuckle.

 

“Because you need me, you need to be taken care of and it seems no other man is stepping up to that task.” Kakarot’s voice was dripping with arrogance as she heard one of his boots touch the ground and she looked backwards to see him sitting on the banister touching the hall. His tail swaying in front of him slowly. “Right now you need me more than anything else… So come here.” He motioned with a finger for her to come hither but Chi-Chi didn’t couldn’t make her legs work.

 

“Please… please don’t I-I can’t do this again.” She whispered as Kakarot cocked his head to the side. 

 

“You know that’s a lie, your entire body is screaming to me. Telling me to give you that pleasure that was denied to you.” He took a full breath through his nose, “The smell of desire courses through you, unfulfilled, and frustrated by a man who couldn’t even make you cum.” Rolling his head to the side to look through the reflection at the man sleeping. “He’s so pathetic he doesn’t even know i’m here, and that he could let you be this way. In my mind that’s two unforgivable failures.” He let his head turn towards hers again and he grinned. “Now come here, let my tail give you what you want. I’ll make you feel like your wanted, like your  _ needed.”  _ He growled.

 

Chi-Chi shook her head, “No. No i’m not doing this, Yamcha may not be perfect but at least… at least he’ll be here for me. He cares enough about me,” She admitted with some regret, that enough was actually right. “I’ll make do with what I have.”

 

“You have nothing, and that’s not true I won’t leave you with nothing… I can smell your fertility. You are in heat and ripe for childbearing. I’ll give you the child you desire without fail.” He smirked, “now come here my little human… come and let me make you feel again. You don’t need these human emotions, you need only me. The taste of my lips on your own, the feeling of my hips against your own. Tell me that you don’t remember how it felt that night, how much you begged for such pleasure.”

 

How could she not? How could a woman ever? But still a night of pleasure for a lifetime of what she had left with her husband. It wasn’t enough… She couldn’t do it!

 

“I-I won’t it’s… I,” She stammered as she realized Kakarot had moved and was now just in front of her. His hands were touching her hips, his tail wrapped around her right thigh and pulled her close. “Please…” She begged as Kakarot stroked the side of her face. 

 

“Shhh,” He purred as he nuzzled the side of her face. “Just be quiet and your husband won’t even know i’m here.” The soft tickle of his words making her body jolt as she realized that just a room away her husband was sleeping on her bed. His hands slowly working up her back until they swept forwards and captured both of her breasts in his palm. 

 

Before she could let her voice free Kakarot smothered her lips with his own. Chi-Chi’s body reacted, her arms grasped at the back of his neck, one leg hooking around his calves. Their tongues quickly finding the others as they shared that same fiery kiss that they had partaken in so many times. The kind of kiss that burned you up inside, that made you feel alive and stayed with you long after you parted ways.

 

Her breasts ached for attention, that kind that her husband while capable of admiring her body, was unable to satisfy as Kakarot’s fingers kneaded and squeezed in rhythm her pert mounds along with her hips that began to gyrate and buck along Kakarot’s pants. “Please… Please…”

 

Kakarot hauled her up splitting both of her legs on the ledge and without an ounce of resistance shoved his clothes down just enough to slam himself inside of Chi-Chi’s eager body. Her eyes rolled backwards as the massive saiyan filled her body to it’s brink. It was so warm, the unnatural heat and excitement sent her body to its edge in one single dominate motion. Clutching to him like a raft in a river Chi-Chi’s legs shook as a small trickle of water escaped from her legs. Kakarot didn’t hold himself back, holding her just right so he could begin fucking her like she god damn deserved!

 

There wasn’t anything else, the intense pummeling by the thick length of a saiyan warrior didn’t stop or go slow and tender. Chi-Chi felt each thrust jabbing her entire body. Her breasts bounced upwards as her cries were muffled by Kakarot’s lips. The thick male palms grabbed her ass and held tightly.

 

She felt like such a complete whore, but she never felt anything like this! The electricity creeped up her spine and spread throughout her body. Chi-Chi and Kakarot just kept kissing like they had nothing else, on the second floor of the home she shared with her husband she let another man claim her. 

 

Previous lover be damned, Kakarot’s brutal thrusts were punching so deep she could feel it in her stomach as her sensitive body stimulated by her heightened emotions and fear of being caught only drove her climax to be that much sweeter. 

 

As she reached another climax in almost record speed she felt the entire world shift, she was pulled off the balcony and-!  _ Please God! What are you doing!?  _ Kakarot dropped her palms on the side of the bed where her own husband was sleeping. The fear gripped her body but a large firm male palm squeezed her mouth shut only allowing air to flow through her nose as she felt him shove back inside of her. 

 

How could she have imagined this? There wasn’t an imagination dirty enough or cruel enough as she stared at Yamcha’s sleeping face while another man fucked her? She couldn’t close her eyes as Kakarot wrapped his other arm underneath her stomach and drove into her. The mild slaps of their joining hips each sounding like a door slamming in her ear-though it was nothing of the sort as- waiting for Yamcha to open his eyes and see her like this. 

 

Her body squeezed and clenched in protest but she couldn’t stop Kakarot. The saiyan panting slightly as his tail savaged her poor clit and sensitive folds with well practiced technique. 

 

Snorting Kakarot pushed himself into Chi-Chi’s furthest reaches and released a grunt. 

  
It was only a moment before she felt it and soon thick blasts a warm seed splashed inside of her. The effect only triggering her next climax as she wailed into Kakarot’s palm releasing only a minor squeak. Remaining stuck together Kakarot resumed a few final thrusts making good and sure he had filled her belly up with his fertile swimmers. 

 

Looking at Yamcha with a self satisfied grin that would make the devil himself proud Kakarot released Chi-Chi’s body and let her slide down onto the mattress her but slightly raised into the air as if announcing to any walking inside of the deed he had just done. 

 

_ It wasn’t hard to spike your drink, that delayed sedative put you down and out… no wonder you were so pathetic with this woman. But it doesn’t matter, she’s going to be mine.  _ He chuckled slightly watching the human’s face roll away from them in his sleep.

 

Kakarot had silently followed them and without any trouble whatsoever made sure that the human would be well taken care of. He wasn’t going to be on this planet for very much longer… so he planned on making the most of that time, and right now he was more than pleased with the result.

 

Chi-Chi’s hands struggled to reach out to Yamcha and ask for some forgiveness. She was sorry, sorry that this had to happen that she had to give into a saiyan. For his faults he didn’t deserve this. “I’m sorry dear…” She whispered tears ready to begin forming in her eyes. “Please forgive me… but I can’t… I can’t be with you anymore.”

 

The truth released from her heart as she felt Kakarot kiss her approvingly on the temple. “I’ll see you tomorrow, stop by capsule corp for another round.” He licked her neck before lightly biting her neck, enough to leave a mark but not to break the skin. It was the start of his claim, Chi-Chi would soon belong to him alone.

 

Then he left, not another word, no endearing good-bye or I love you. No just silence as he jumped off the balcony and took to the skies.

 

Chi-Chi curled up on her side, her body still shamelessly leaking another man’s cum from her body as she laid beside her husband who was none the wiser. The minutes of silenced dragged as she watched the digital clock beside her bed roll from 2:10 to 3:13 but that was only in the background, she was fixed upon something else and far more important.

 

Her eyes looking at the wedding ring on her finger, twirling it slowly with her own hand. The symbol of a two year relationship, where a man and a woman were bound in holy matrimony before god and family. It was the proudest and happiest she had ever seen her father, to be married in her mother’s dress and for him to watch her become a blushing bride.

  
But those memories were so far now, from where they had become. She wasn’t the same woman anymore and there wasn’t anything she could do to change what had happened. She only had one option left, and it was at least the  _ decent  _ thing to do.

 

This was it,  _ I’m sorry.  _ She admitted painfully as she pulled off her wedding ring and rolled onto her hip looking over at Yamcha who still had not even stirred.  _ You really don’t care…  _ Setting the ring down on the nightstand, she grabbed a piece of paper she used for notes on her things to do list just beside her bed. 

 

What was left for her to do? 

 

Chi-Chi left the note beneath her ring, not wasting more time she set about grabbing her clothes and phone. She closed the door to Yamcha’s house and locked it, dropping her key in the potted plant beside her. Looking back with tears in her eyes Chi-Chi wrapped an arm with a coat tighter around herself as she brought a phone to her ear.

 

It was late, but she wasn’t going to do this drive herself.

 

Chi-Chi called the closest taxi… she had to go back home.

 

_ Alone… _


	5. Claimed

Never in his entire life had he felt this defeated… no that wasn’t even the right word he felt completely crushed. He had woken up late, around ten only to find Chi-Chi gone. He hadn’t thought of it at first as he was pretty drowsy and he got up thinking that she just might be up.

 

But after awhile he didn’t hear or see any sign of her, hell he didn’t even sense her ki which really caused him alarm. Then he made the decision to go back upstairs and when he had, he saw it.

  
Sitting on the nightstand was Chi-Chi’s wedding ring, it was no small piece of jewelry, roughly fifty thousand dollars, an ornate and expensive symbol of what he felt showed how much she mattered to him. Yet the fact that the ring was sitting there wasn’t why it utterly broke him.

 

No that fell to the note left behind in his wife’s handwriting.

 

_ Dear Yamcha, _

_ I can’t do this anymore, I can’t keep being like this. You are a good man but you and I just can’t be together. We aren’t the same people that married two years ago. We could keep going but that wouldn’t be love, that wouldn’t be happiness for either of us. I don’t want to live like that and i’m sure you don’t either.  _

_ Yamcha it’s hard for me to admit this, but I have too. I don’t love you anymore, I could be with you, live with you and be by your side but I can’t be in love with you. Because it’s not the love I want, I need more than just a healthy paycheck, home, and young man to come home too. When was the last time you told me I was the most beautiful woman in the world, when you looked at me as more than just your wife? _

_ But it’s not just that Yamcha, it’s not that alone. Because I was fine with that, but it’s the fact that I have been unfaithful to you, at first I thought it was just revenge, paying you back for what you did you me. But that is less than low. I let myself get wrapped up with another man, it was childish, foolish, and completely irresponsible but it was more than that. I wanted him, he wanted me.  _

_ That doesn’t justify what I did, it doesn’t change that I broke my vows to you and it’s also the reason that I’m leaving you. I’m going to start over, you’re still a good man at heart Yamcha. _ _   
_ _ Find someone better than me, _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Your ex-wife Chi-Chi. _

 

It was something he never expected to happen, to have his wife tell that she had cheated on him? He knew she was still mad about that incident, and the recent strip club thing but it was days and she went and found herself another guy?

  
That is what dug most at his heart, at the idea of his wife just going off and finding another man. “Just like that… I mean I thought she was happy.” Questioning why she wouldn’t say anything the night before and then after they made love just go off like that. Where had things gone wrong? 

  
Then his mind began to think elsewhere back to how all of this may of happened. “Maybe,” He said allowed as he brought his knuckle ot his mouth. “Maybe Bulma said something to her?” Though the idea was more than likely ridiculous, Bulma and him were still friends…  _ aren’t we?  _ Trying to possibly rationalize what might’ve been said, what could’ve been said. But his mind couldn’t imagine why Chi-Chi would just decide after visiting Bulma, and having dinner with him to just up and leave. Even if she had cheated on him Chi-Chi wasn’t really that kind of woman, who would she have gone out with? There hadn’t been any signs of the one saiyans idle boasting. Hell since that day he’d spent a fair bit of time with his wife.

 

Something had to be going on. Someone had to have set this all up or made this happen. Chi-Chi wouldn’t just up and leave him. Grabbing a pair of clothes Yamcha made his way out and headed straight for the one place that might hold some answers, but it held far worse things. Yamcha was just too hot headed to have his senses focused on the world around him.

 

[***]

 

“So soon?”

 

“I-I… You will be gone soon, at least let me feel something before i’m left all alone.” 

 

A throaty laugh rumbled out from his chest, throwing off the sheets he motioned her over with his hand. “Well then,” one hand working his cock into a full erection quickly the sight of this woman so desperate and pained just turned him on. “Come over here and i’ll fuck that tight little hole of yours so well you won’t care about being alone.” 

 

Her clothes just hit the ground, her black hair was a mess. She didn’t smell fresh, she felt terrible and tired. This was all she had, a saiyan lover named Kakarot. She didn’t wait as she just ran into his embrace, her head burying into his chest. “You changed me.” She spoke against his skin. Her palms pressed against the warmth of his body. “And I don’t know how i’m going to get back to normal, or if I ever will without you.” 

 

“Don’t worry about that.” He purred, “I’ll take care of everything.” Moving his lips to her shoulder, the small bruise from where he had bit down.  _ I’ll make you mine.  _ Without waiting for another second Kakarot opened up his mouth and sunk his teeth into her shoulder.

 

Chi-Chi cried out attempting to jerk away but she was caught in the saiyan’s grip and barely was able to wiggle her own body. The pain was like a cold ice that turned into a smoldering burn. Then just as swiftly as Kakarot had placed his mark on her he threw her back on the sheets. His lips kissing her furiously, that same animal ferocity like before. 

 

As a saiyan he didn’t believe in tenderness, gentle caresses, and loving embraces. It was all heightened emotions, the peak of aggression and domination. Kakarot didn’t wait either, he split Chi-Chi’s legs and settled the head of his cock right at the entrance of her womanhood and shoved himself inside. 

  
Chi-Chi felt herself crying and her body squeezing tightly attempting to slow down the pistoning shaft that began to drive inside of her.  _ I hate myself for being like this, but I can’t stop myself from wanting it.  _

_ I want to be a woman again!  _

  
Her limbs wrapped around Kakarot’s back as the saiyan grunted and snarled as he began to thrust into her. There wasn’t anywhere for her emotions to escape but from her mouth into his own but just as quickly as this started she found herself reaching that peak. Squealing her body bucked as a rush of heat splashed against Kakarot’s stomach and ran down her legs. 

  
“Sensitive little girl aren’t you?” Kakarot rumbled as he rocked his hips against her own. “And these big tits of yours. Fuck I love them.” Grabbing one of her pert nipples in his mouth Kakarot sucked on the sensitive flesh making Chi-Chi’s hands slap and scrap her nails along his back. “Don’t you like it? Don’t you crave this feeling?” His lips leaving a loud popping sound as the reddened area ached for more. 

 

“I do… I do…” She cried, wanting something than nothing, wanting raw emotion to a mute silence. Kakarot grabbed both of her breasts with both palms squeezing them into greater points his teeth rolling over her crowns before biting at the edges leaving both a flash of pain and growing pleasure. Repeating each action harder until he brought them back into his mouth. 

 

“Delicious. So god damn delicious… the milk you’ll produce will be so sweet.” Kakarot was practically salivating at the thought.

 

Chi-Chi just wailed suffering such rough but pleasurable treatment. Her eyes closed as Kakarot continued until he began to thrust back inside of her igniting a fire back inside of her body. One that he had built and created so very easily, and she… She… she

 

_ I don’t care.  _

 

[***]

 

Yamcha arrived at Capsule corp unaware of what Kakarot and Chi-Chi were doing inside. The massive complex and far away guest rooms that were inhabited by the saiyans were kept far from most visitors.

 

Raditz was busy shoveling food into his mouth thanks in part to Bunny Briefs but all but ignored the human who was clearly looking for someone. So he couldn’t help but poke fun at the human, if this was going to be his last day here,  _ might as well make the most of it right?  _

  
“What’s your business here human? We aren’t training with you fools today.” Radtiz snorted. 

 

The older brother already knew what was going on- in regards to Kakarot and the human woman- so he felt like properly instigating. 

 

“Where’s Bulma?” Yamcha said ignoring the saiyans tone. 

 

“Who?” Raditz snickered, scratching the underside of his nose. A clear tell that he was being an ass.

“Bulma Briefs! The woman whose been housing you, the one with blue hair you know who the hell i’m talking about!” His voice rising a bit more in anger as he looked at the self smug look of the older saiyan.

 

Raising up his hands in a shrug. “Oh I don’t know, probably in bed with Kakarot. The two little guynthix’s have been fucking every single night.” Grinning devilishly. “Woman has got a hell of a pair of lungs such a shame that you let that hellcat go, she went a full round with me and my brother.”

 

Yamcha’s face twisted back in shock and disgust. The image of Bulma sandwiched between the two saiyans-  _ Focus!  _ He mentally slapped himself. “I really doubt that, neither of you are her type. So where exactly is she?”

 

“Who knows? But maybe you should go find my brother, i’m sure he would know. If you don’t believe me about her shaking up with that blue haired female.” Raditz snickered,  _ Oh I will love to see the reaction his face.  _

 

Growling in agitation Yamcha turned and glared at the saiyan. The look slowly turning Raditz face from his cheeky grin into a low cold stare.

  
“Got something to say human?” A cold veiled warning in his tone. “Because don’t think that because my glowing cordial personality doesn’t mean I won’t hesitate to shove my fist through your stomach. Killing you means nothing to me, and no one will stop me from doing so.”

 

Yamcha felt his hands clenched tightly at his side, “You saiyans will get what’s coming to you. Karma always pays you back.” Speaking through clenched teeth as Raditz slowly rose up from his chair.

 

The air seemed to get colder, the long haired saiyan rounding from the table like a panther, his eyes focused on the human like his next meal. “You know nothing of us saiyans. But I will happily give you a first hand lesson of this without the training gloves I’ve been showing you.”

 

Yamcha squared up as Raditz left palm crackled with yellow ki for a second.

 

Saiyan glared at Human, and too Yamcha’s spine he did not back down. He returned that cold stare right back at him. He could only take so many insults, so many threats until his pride and honor demanded he take action. Even if it was foolish there just some things a man like him could not let go.

 

Just as a life and death struggle was building the door to the kitchen opened and a half sleep deprived Bulma walked inside. Wearing a greasy teal tank top and red work shorts that were almost indecent with her hair tied behind her head in white bandana. Carrying a cup that was no longer filled with coffee, Bulma missed the obvious male tension as she walked inside. Releasing a yawn she walked over to the coffee maker and pushed it too start. “Man I really hate these late nights. Then girl trouble on top, what’s a beautiful heiress to do?” She mumbled before becoming aware of her two guests. Both of which had stopped and looked at her.

 

“Hey… Yamcha what brings you around these parts? These guys are leaving in a bit?” Referring to the saiyans as she released another tired yawn and scratching behind her neck. 

 

Raditz sneered but turned away, he was still a guest in this house and killing the weakling wasn’t good for business with her watching. Not that he really needed too,  _ Since my brother is fucking his wife literally on the floor above us. That’s probably better than death anyway.  _

  
Dismissing his previous intentions Raditz just left. His breakfast was ruined at this point, plus he had to get ready to get off this planet before it gave him a migraine. 

 

“Wow… what did you say to piss him off?” Bulma laughed noting the angry saiyan’s demeanor as he left the room. Turning her attention back to her old friend she noted that he was looking at her very critically. “What?”

 

Taking a breath,  _ calm down this is still your friend and you may be jumping the gun here.  _ “Bulma, I need to talk with you.”

 

“First it’s Chi-Chi now it's you.” Bulma sighed exasperatedly. “Fine let me hear it.” Taking a small swig of her fresh coffee before putting it back under for more. She obviously bet on the wrong field growing up, she clearly should’ve been a psychologist. 

 

“I need to know what you and Chi-Chi talked about yesterday,” He took a breath through his nose and looked at Bulma squarely, “Did you tell her to leave me?”

 

Recoiling slightly from the question, it wasn’t exactly expected. “Chi-Chi left you?”

 

He nodded, “The ring and a note, she told me that she was cheating on me with another man. So I want know what you two talked about.” A hint of desperation showed in his voice, “Bulma please what did you talk about with my wife?”

 

Bulma bit her bottom lip, “I’m sorry Yamcha but I can’t tell you that. She asked me not to share it with anyone and it’s not my place to tell you what she said.”

 

“Not your place!?” He shouted his voice cracking, “Bulma Chi-Chi left me and you were the last person to talk with her before this all happened. I need to know what the hell happened,” His voice dropping back into a reigned control as he looked at his old friend with a different perspective. “Did you put her up to this? Is that why you won’t tell me?”

 

“No-!” Bulma shot back defensively. “I would never tell Chi-Chi to do anything, I just listened to the poor woman. Clearly something you haven’t been doing if you are coming over here to accuse me of something that I did not do-!” Bulma’s brow twitched as she put her hands on her hips. 

 

_ I mean really does he think I tried to get his wife to leave him? What the hell is his problem, i’m not the reason his wife fucking left him. Definitely Kakarot’s fault but even still I didn’t tell her to go and cheat on him. _

 

“Then tell me-!” Yamcha demanded again his hand slashing through the air. “I want to know what the hell is going on?”

 

“The only thing that is going on is that you are acting like a complete asshole in my house and I don’t care how badly you want to know. Chi-Chi asked me not tell anyone so I won’t, and maybe it should’ve been on you to ask her these freaking questions instead of trying to get me to answer them for you!”

 

“God dammit Bulma! She’s my wife-!”

  
Snorting and tilting her nose up at him. “Clearly she’s not if she left you, and with the way your acting about it I am glad that she did.”  _ Childish, yes, but I am tired and not ready for this shit in the morning. _

 

“Oh I see, the great Bulma freaking Brief’s knows best for all. That everyone should kowtow to you and what you want because you are just so much better than we normal people is that it!” He raked his fingers through his hair. “You still haven’t gotten over that I left you for Chi-Chi and this is what you are doing to me, some kind of pseudo revenge payback isn’t it.”

 

“Oh please,” Bulma waved that off with a scoff. “I could do way better than you, you just never grew up and from what i’m seeing I now understand why she left!” 

 

“Yet here you are all alone Bulma, what are you still pining on wishing for the perfect boyfriend with the dragon balls or maybe seducing that saiyan prince because you are so utterly inept at hanging onto a man!”

  
“How dare you.” She ground threw her teeth, “You have some fucking nerve.”   
  


“As do you, some kind of fucking friend you are whose trying to save his marriage and you don’t even care!” Releasing a shout of frustration. “I can’t believe you’d do this to me, was me being happy too much? Did you hate the fact I left you for another woman that bad?”

 

“Fuck you Yamcha,” She spat at him, she left his ass not the other way around. Because of his womanizing which still never left him and gained almost no maturity it seems! “You know what I’m glad Chi-Chi left you.”

  
“Of course you would Bulma, can’t let anyone be ahead of you, better ruin them before they know it right?”

 

_ Oh… that’s it buddy.  _ “Fine you want the truth Yamcha? You want to know what me and Chi-Chi talked about!” Her voice barely holding back the venom she was ready to throw into his face without so much as a second thought.

 

“I’d love to here it you bitch!”

 

_ Alright, here goes asshole!  _ “She’s fucking Kakarot and guess what the girl loved it, the saiyan gave her everything he craved. Attention, love, devotion when you apparently never did. You wander around looking for women, getting drunk and leaving that poor woman all alone and just vulnerable to that damn saiyan who swooped down and plucked her up without an ounce of resistance. Your  _ ex-wife  _ didn’t want to hurt you, but she didn’t want to be second fiddle to your shenanigans, she was tired of being treated like shit that the first man who showed her real affection stole her away and spent hours giving her everything! It’s probably why she came here this morning and ran straight to Kakarot!” Bulma was far too insulted an angry to stop. “And i’m glad, i’m glad she moved on. Even for a mass murdering filthy, overly toxic man’s man he had more concern and care about her well being than you ever did.”

 

There was a long pause, the air becoming still as those words slowly processed in.  _ Chi-Chi… she’s fucking… the saiyan. But, but… how? Why? When?  _ He took off inside the building his mind quickly reaching out to find a very distinct and close energy signature. One that was very large, practically masking the other with how close they were.

 

Kakarot’s grin was never bigger, his self satisfaction growing inside of his heart. There were far moments that in his life he knew that he would remember, one was the first time he killed, the second was when he transformed into an Oozaru and he believed that the third would be the look of defeat on Frieza’s face when the saiyan race got their revenge. 

  
But this would settle for a stop gap.

 

Chi-Chi cried out in horror but it didn’t stop her body from gasping and moaning as her saiyan lover held her up. Both hands bouncing her up and down on his cock and spreading her legs open so that it would be completely visible for all to see where their bodies were joined. The white streaks of his thick sperm coated both of her thighs and stomach.    
  
_ Yamcha… why, why gods are you here?   _ She didn’t want to hurt him, it’s why she left. So why did he come here? 

 

“What’s the matter weakling?” Kakarot’s voice purred as Chi-Chi’s body tightened in response from the active response of seeing her ex-husband watching her. “Come to see a real man take care of... _ her? _ ” in response he began moved faster making the delightful cries and moans escape from his raven haired beauty. 

 

The hurt burned in his eyes, one part betrayal, the other a burning anger for the man doing this to him.  _ “How could you?”  _ His voice cracked, begging for a reason from Chi-Chi. 

“I-I’m Sorry- hmpp” A hand clamped over her mouth as Kakarot wrapped his tail around her waist to do what his hands were previously occupied with doing. The other hand grasped at her breasts and his lips kissed at her shoulder. 

 

“She did nothing, it was all you… Getting drunk, leaving her alone, such a shame. But don’t worry I’ll take care of her.” Kakarot said as Chi-Chi merely closed her eyes tears falling from them as she looked away.

 

“I- I’ll kill you-!” Yamcha cried but before he could even take a step a burst of ki, in pressure only shot outwards and nailed him in the stomach. Clutching at his injuries he looked up and saw Kakarot’s palm extended, his eyes an open challenge. Looking at the weakened and broken warrior like a proud conqueror. 

 

“She’s mine, there’s nothing you can do about it.” 

 

“No, no you did this too her, she wouldn’t-”

 

“Chi-Chi whose cock do you love?” Kakarot growled into her ear. His eyes looking towards Yamcha, he was going to savor these words. A damage so deep, so traumatic that no physical blow could ever cause the same harm.

 

“Please… please don’t make- AHhhh! Oh god-!” She cried as he threw her down on the bed and began to pound into her. It was the best, her body conditioned so quickly to enjoy everything that he gave her, and how he took away all of her pain and misfortune and gave her such pleasure it was all but hopeless to try and resist it. “Yours-! OH I love it!” 

 

“Oh yes you do love it, and whats that man’s name?”

 

Chi-Chi just screamed as Kakarot went all out on her, touching every single spot that electrified her body and then again at an inhuman pace. 

 

As Yamcha got on his knees he was ready to go to war but there was another presence down the hall. His eyes looking down and spied another pair of pure obsidian eyes. A wicked and cruel amusement shining in them. 

 

Looking back he heard it tear free from Chi-Chi’s lungs. “Kakarot-!” her voice reaching a fever pitch as she screamed in blinding orgasm. Just the same as Kakarot slammed his hips against her waist and a splash of white began to dribble down from his ex-wife’s reddened folds and onto the sheets. Seeing her belly also beginning to swell outwards as the saiyan continued to pump inside of her not stopping until he was satisfied.

 

Chi-Chi just let herself give into exhaustion, and find peace in the darkness of her mind as Kakarot pulled himself free from her body. 

 

The dominant saiyan male watch his milky seed slowly dribble out of his woman’s body turned towards the pathetic male whom he had taken her from. “Now listen well because if I even smell you near her again I will take the most greatest of satisfaction in torturing you to death. I have marked her as my own and that means that she is my property.”

 

“That’s my wife dammit!” Yamcha cried on his knees the tears running from his eyes as he hurt in so many different ways. 

 

“I told you that she would be mine, though I must commend you for the effort. She was a hard one to crack, she was so loyal but you are so easily to manipulate and trick that it made that a non issue.” Kakarot laughed victoriously, walking to the door to cross his arms of her his chest in the doorway. “I made sure you never got home that night, I hacked your communication device and sent you the wrong information, I found out where that fine piece of ass was living and stalked her patiently. You provided me all the ammunition before I arrived and with just a few pushes and prods I had her.” His twisted grin spread across his lips, “Such a beautiful woman, but so neglected by you. Though I’ve long since corrected that wrong, she can’t live without me because of what you did.  _ Even if I was the reason it happened.” _

 

Yamcha struggled to get on his feet the anger was burning deep, he felt the red washing over his eyes. “I’ll show her what you did. I’ll get her back!” His voice though did not hold any true confidence. 

 

“You can try. But it won’t matter, because I gave her what she wanted, something you never did.”

 

“And what the hell is that-!?” Yamcha shouted, but he didn’t hear Kakarot’s response as a swift blow from the side knocked him into unconsciousness.

 

[***]

 

The saiyans left that day, Kakarot and Raditz concluding their short business trip. Save Kakarot dropping off Chi-Chi back with her father, the world returned to some sense of normalcy. 

 

Yamcha never tried to reconcile with his ex-wife the two seperated and Yamcha just threw himself back into his old bad habits in an attempt to alleviate the pain of his loss. It had helped, the Z-fighters on advice from their senior relationship expert-Bulma- told them to leave it alone they were both adults and to let them handle it like adults.

 

But of course, the world wasn’t going to just go back to the way it was. There was something the saiyan had made sure to accomplish before he had left the planet of Earth.

 

It would be a single binding lock that would assure her loyalty and devotion to him even if he never came back to the world. Because he had left a piece of him with her.

 

A chubby little half-saiyan baby, his hands playing with the mess of assorted stuffed animals in his makeshift playroom. His grandfather adoring him all the same, even if his son was half alien, the little boy lit up the place more than he ever imagined. Cheerful and jubilant cries of a happy baby, along with the demanding attentive cries for attention and food. Even those late night fits where he needed a fresh diaper change or was scared of the thunderstorms rolling outside his window.

  
Ox-King was happy to have a grandson, one that he helped picked a name for. His old friend, Gohan. 

 

Chi-Chi didn’t mind the name and found it fit her baby boy quite well.

 

With his tail swishing about in the air, the baby tackled the heavy stuffed teddy bear and rolled about the playpen. The young half saiyan stopped as a new noise alerted him, but his senses quickly overrode the primal side of his young mind as he took in the pheromones of his mother. A thin trail of drool escaped from his mouth as made his way onto both feet. His voice not developed enough but he still cooed and cried out to his mother.

 

Coming inside the room Chi-Chi saw him eagerly looking at her. “Oh Gohan… you are always so hungry.” Sighing she came around to the small playpen and reached down for him. His father’s powerful genes allowing the small babe the ability to grab with some force and hold onto her as she picked him up.

  
“Now, be gentle those little teeth of yours are not good for mommy.” He’d been getting a little more aggressive with his nursing it wasn’t painful,  _ yet.  _ But he wasn’t making it an easy task as it had been while she undid her shirt and moved Gohan to her breast. 

 

The small saiyan didn’t waste a moment as he began to nurse, though Chi-Chi felt she soon should begin weaning him off breast milk and turn him onto more solid foods and formula she still resisted. This personal feeling, a bonding between mother and son. 

  
Drawing her fingers over his cheek to caress and stroke his unruly black hair. 

  
“You know he looks just like me.”

 

Chi-Chi didn’t just hear that,  _ nope just a figment of my imagination.  _ Of course, the presence that filled the room shortly afterwards told her that she wasn’t imagining this, she wasn’t dreaming. 

 

A hand brushed along her shoulder, a familiar rough saiyan grip and gloves that she knew from almost two years ago. “I like the cold shoulder treatment. It’s exactly what got me so excited when he tried to get away from me the first time.”

 

Chi-Chi took a moment to breath slowly, calmly but didn’t look up. “Why are you here?”

 

He laughed, “What you thought I wouldn’t come and see my woman after so many nights apart the second I came back here? Especially considering I have a new son, what kind of heartless monster do you take me for?” Though that last statement was very sarcastic, he was quite the heartless monster and he knew it too.

 

“So I should be happy you came back only to leave me again in a few weeks? Sorry but i’m not going… going…” His hands worked at her shoulders, rolling around her neck and popping the kinks from her neck. “Dammit.” She muttered knowing full well that she wasn’t going to be able to resist him. She still longed for him to come home and feared that he never would.

 

“There you go, now I have no intention of leaving you here on this backwater world. In fact i’ve come to bring you back to ensure that our prince’s  _ investment  _ in your world stays safe. So I’ve been tasked with making sure nothing happens on this world and so…” He leaned down his nose touching the top of her hair. “I’m going to be staying with you and more importantly,” His mouth moving down to her ear.  _ “I’ve got two years of saiyan testosterone ready to be unleashed on you for the next week. You thought I was a handful before, you haven’t the faintest clue with how much fighting and training i’ve been through now.”  _ He slowly growled in her ear.  _ “I’m going to take you to places you haven’t even dreamed of Chi-Chi.” _

 

Chi-Chi was going to reply except she felt a sharper digging pain snapping her moment as Gohan suckled a bit too hard. “Oww, oww Gohan sweetie you’re hurting mommy.” 

 

“Oh, I forgot all about him. I was far too enraptured by your beauty, those curves and fuller breasts made me lose my focus.” Kakarot chuckled as he brought his other hand down to his son’s forehead. Looking at his offspring and watching as the boy’s attention stopped from his food to the new presence in the room. Gohan’s tail slowly waved behind him lazily as his father’s looked over the couch at the baby.

 

“Ahhh-!” Gohan cried before erupting into laughter upon seeing his saiyan father.

 

“Yep, you know your dad alright,” He ruffled his hair a bit before turning to kiss Chi-Chi on the cheek. “You made one hell of a son, my scouter was reading a power level of almost four hundred and the boy isn’t even a year old.”

 

Chi-Chi still holding Gohan with her arm to support his back brought her other to Kakarot’s head, running along his cheek to his head. “I really missed you, it’s been hard raising Gohan.”   
  


“But you won’t regret having him?” Kakarot said knowing the answer.

 

“Never.” Chi-Chi replied adamantly, she loved Gohan and she would never give him up for anything.

 

“Good, now how about we make another?” The saiyan purred, “Just put that brat in the cage for an hour.”

 

“Not a chance in hell, do you know how painful my labor pains were!” Chi-Chi’s eyes turning to glare at the mischievously grinning saiyan. “I’m taking birth control,”

“Oh fine ruin my fun, but I didn’t hear a no-!” Kakarot pulled Chi-Chi up off the couch dropping his son onto the large teddy bear.

  
“Put me down, I am not leaving Gohan out here all alone!” Chi-Chi kicked and failed trying to be set down but Kakarot barely even noticed. 

 

“Son, behave i’m going to plow your mother good.” Before carting off a very angry Chi-Chi into the bedroom. He had taken her from a mediocre marriage, planting all the right seeds of doubt and mistrust to turn her against her weak male. A carefully crafted battle plan had destroyed a normal relationship on this world without that much effort. He was a saiyan and he lived for fighting and if this was going to be another one he welcomed it. Even if this wasn’t going to be as great of a challenge, Chi-Chi couldn’t resist being tempted by a saiyan.   
  



End file.
